


Just for a moment

by Gizmomis



Series: Ami and Zac [1]
Category: Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Clingy, F/M, Trouble love, Violent, Zac is troubled, dominering, hard sex, jelousy, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Amelia is a bit picky when it comes to men after her boyfriend throug 6 years turned out to be a cheating  lying scumbag, her friend Linda has tried to set her up on a date for quite some time, but no one is to her liking.Finally she literally run into an American tourist, he fits everything she looks for in a man and more, he is in Denmark with a friend, a somewhat famous actor.But what happens When he goes back home ? And is he even the man he claims to be or is he hiding something ? And can she handle his very intense feelings and behaviour.





	1. I feel I kind of owe you a drink as an apology for imitating a wall

Amelia was standing in front of the mirror getting ready, this was one of those rare friday nights where she was going out on town with her best friend Linda, something she didn't do very often.

She brushed her long blond hair, contemplating whether to leave it down or put it up, deciding to leave it tumbling down her back.

She finished of the light make-up, looking into her own blue-grey eyes, this had to do.

They were going to a karaoke bar, and she put on a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted T-shirt, that left about an inch of her abdomen visibel, she was happy about the way it showed of her body without being to much.

She was slim and until she turned 18, she had been really skinny without any curves, but suddenly both her breasts and her ass had grown in and the boys started paying attention.

Now she was 26 years old and she was happy about how she looked, she was athletic without it being to much and had curves without it getting vulgar.

"Hi Ami, are you ready ?" Linda smiled at her when she stepped on the train and flopped down next to her.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, well as ready as I will ever get for a night out, no it is going to be fun, is Kasper okay with you going out ?"

Kasper was Lindas boyfriend, they had been together for almost two years and Amelia thought they were perfect for each other.

"Yes of course, he know I am with you and you would never get me in trouble". Linda said grinning.

Amelia had only had one boyfriend in her life, Daniel whom she had met when she was 18 years old, they had been together for 6 years and she thought they were forever, until she found out he had cheated on her again and again, she hadn't had a boyfriend since.

She shook her head. "No it is probably you who will try to get me in trouble as always".

"You can't stay single forever because of that asshole Ami, you are so beautiful and have so much to offer the right guy". Linda said with a sweet smile.

Amelia shook her head again. "I could easily find some guy, but most men can't be trusted, you are so lucky to have found one of the rare exceptions".

"But then don't find a boyfriend, just let your hair down, have a fling, before you turn back into a virgin". Linda said grinning.  
She rolled her eyes. "You know that is not for me Linda, and lets just say that the selection of men around here is less than satisfactory".

"Or maybe you have impossible standards, no man can live up to all those criterias". Linda said teasingly.

Did she ? She actually didn't think so, she just didn't want to waste her time on a man that wasn't the right one, it wasn't so much the looks, but of course being hot was a plus, it was more something intangible and of course the way he acted and carried himself.

She shrugged. "I don't think I am choosy, I just know what I want, and especially what I do not want".

When they walked into the bar and sat down with a drink, they started looking around and Linda asked. "Not one single interesting guy ?"

"Nope can't say there is, haven't seen one above a 6 yet". Amelia answered grinning, why did Linda always tried so hard to find her someone ?

Linda took a sip of her drink. "Let me guess, nothing less than a perfect 10 is good enough for you ?"

"Stop it, a solid 9 would suffice or even an 8 if he had other talents". She said lifting one eyebrow.

Linda shook her head. "Those talents you ain't gonna find out about if you wont even talk to them".

"If someone remotely interesting shows up, I promise to talk to him". She said, looking at the stage, they were setting up for the karaoke to start.

They were having fun, laughing a little at the really bad ones, a blond guy came on stage. "That one Ami, he is really cute".

"Well he do look kind of cute, he could maybe get an 8". Then he started to sing and Amelia made a face. "Okay forget it, he just slided to a solid 6".

"Just because he got a bit of a shrill voice ? Seriously ?" Linda looked at her like she was crazy.

Amelia looked at the guy again and shook her head. "Just imagine him moaning your name in that voice, not just couldn't go there".

They both started laughing at the idea, Amelia knew she had some peculiar ideas about men sometimes, but some things just really turned her of.

"Then that one, he is a whooping 10 if ever I saw one". Linda made a notion with her head and almost drooled.

Amelia turned her head and then looked back on her friend, with a look of horror on her face. "Seriously, did you see his arms ? They are totally hairless, he has women's arms".

"What is it with you and arms ? You can't seriously decided whether a man is worth a second look based on his arms". Linda looked ready to give up on her.

Amelia emptied her drink. "Well I am not going to be with someone who has arms like a girl, and he shouldn't shave his legs or chest either, a man should look like a man".

They were talking and watching people go by, getting a second drink, sometimes Linda would point out some guy, but Amelia always found something wrong with them, to small, weird eyes, to self absorbed and so on.

Mostly she would hand out a 5 or 6, there was a couple of 7 and one single one that could have been interesting if it hadn't been for a wedding ring.

"Sweetie I am sorry, but I got to go, Kasper is promising me mind blowing sex if I come home, I guess he misses me". Linda said grinning.

Amelia stuck out her tongue at her. "You just go home to your perfect 10 and have some amazing sex, and leave me here with the scum of the earth, no it is okay, say hallo from me, I will get a cab when I have finished my drink".

The two friends hugged and Linda hurried out, home to Kasper, Amelia sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want a boyfriend, she just hadn't seen anyone since her ex Daniel that took her fancy.

She emptied her drink and got of her seat, when she turned to walk out, she slammed right into something very hard and fell on her behind, it was like hitting a brick wall, but who the hell put a brick wall there ?

"Oh fuck, I am so sorry". A warm voice said in English, he sounded american she thought and a big hand with long fingers reached for her.

She grabbed the hand and let her eyes wander up the person impersonating a wall, first thing she saw was a pair of really big feet wearing converse and then long legs in nice dark grey pants.

"Uhh thanks". He was wearing a snug black long sleeved sweater, it had three buttons at the neck line and the top one was open, she got a glimps of dark chest hair.

His sleeves was rolled up to the elbow, revealing strong maskuline arms, nothing girlish about those arms.  
His voice brought her back to reality. "Are you okay ? I hope you didn't land to hard".

"No, I think I am okay, I thought for a moment that I walked into a wall". She answered without thinking, to occupied with studying him.

His lips were quite full and looked soft and he had dark stubbles, kind of like a 'haven't shaved for 3-4 days' stubbles, his hair was dark as well, short at the sides and longer on the top, smoothed back.

He laughed, it was an warm and soft laughter and the huge smile that followed made the corners of his eyes crinkle, he had the most amazing eyes, they lighted up the room and sucked her in, they were hazel with a great amount of green in them, she had never seen that exact colour before.

"A wall, really ? I don't think I have ever been mistaken for a wall before, it has to be because you are such a tiny thing". He said teasingly.

"Or maybe you are just really big, have you thought about that ?" She shoot back at him, and he really was, at least 6'3 and kind of broad over the chest and shoulders, but his slim waist and long legs made him look a bit gangly.

One of the corners of his mouth slid up in a lopsided mile. "I might be, but I am still quite certain you are a tiny thing".

Usually she didn't feel small, she was a normal 5'6, but next to him she felt kind of tiny, just reaching his shoulder.  
"Are you here all alone ?" He looked around to see if someone was waiting for her.

She shrugged. "I was here with my friend, but her boyfriend missed her to much and talked her into coming home, so she left me, I was just about to leave to".

"Well is your boyfriend missing you to much to ?" He asked, eyeing her curiously.

She shook her head grinning. "Very discreet, very smooth and no I don't have a boyfriend, just didn't want to sit her all alone".  
"Was I that obvious ?" He asked, making a cute face that said 'whoops I got caught' at her.

Amelia nodded. "Maybe just a tiny bit, but I guess you are not here with your girlfriend then ?"

"Nope, no girlfriend, wife or any other of that sorts, I am here with a friend" he said with a sweet smile.

Amelia didn't really know what to do or say next, then he cleared his throat. "Would you like to come sit with us ? I feel I kind of owe you a drink as an apology for imitating a wall".

"Okay then, when you ask so nicely, I am Amelia by the way, but just call me Ami, all my friends do". She didn't know why she said yes, there was just something she liked about him.

He sent her a flashing smile and grabbed her hand kissing it. "A pleasure to meet you Ami, my name is Zachary, just call me Zac, everyone does even if they don't know me".


	2. "Mature so very mature Joel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami has a Great time with Zac and Joel.. and realises she knows Joel from somewhere

"This is my best friend Joel, Joel say hi to Ami, I kind of got in her way, so I asked her to join us". Zac introduced them.

 

Amelia thought Joel looked like someone she had seen before, he had that kind of face you didn't easily forget, she grabbed his hand. "Hi Joel, I hope it is okay for me to join you".

"Hi Ami, great to meet you, and of course only happy to have something more pretty than that one to look at". He said grinning at Zac.

She sat down on the bench across from Joel and Zac slid in beside her, he had to angle himself towards her to make room for his long legs.

He looked at Joel with a smirk. "Oh Joel, you were going to get us drinks weren't you ?"

"Well I guess I was". Joel said and shook his head slightly as he got up, he looked at Amelia. "And what does the lady want ?"

 

"An apple pie thanks". She said smiling, she preferred sweet, not to strong drinks.

Zac looked at her, his head slightly tilted to one side. "I never heard of that one, let me get one too Joel".

Joel vent to the bar, and Zac checked his phone, he had just gotten a text. She glanced at him, she had to admit she found him very attractive, wondering what they were doing there, he definitely didn't look like the men she normally ran into.

"Where are you from by the way ? And what are you doing in Denmark ?" Amelia asked when he put his phone away.

He looked like he was thinking hard about what to say. "We are from LA. Joel is here for work and I am just kind of tacking along. I had some holiday and I had never seen Denmark".

"I was guessing america from your accent, LA ? Well then you are used to better weather I guess". She said.

She noticed that his hands were constantly moving, when he was talking they were moving animated or else fiddling with something. "Yeah you can say that".

"I hope it is okay to ask, but Joel looks kind of familiar, what kind of work is he here for ?" She couldn't help but ask.

Zac glanced at Joel, who had finally got a hold of the bartender. "It's fine, actually I am surprised no one has recognised him yet. He is an actor, probably that's why you think he looks familiar".

"Oh my God, now when you say it, he was in bones right ? And Avatar ?" It had just dawned on her who he was, he was just one of those actors were most people knew His face but never could remember the name.

Zac nodded. "Yes exactly, just please don't make a big deal out of it, he gets a little shy if people fuss about it and we don't want everyone else catching on".

"Of course, no problem, can't be fun always to have people recognising you, it must be kind of a downer for you too. I mean at home he must get recognised all the time, doesn't you feel kind of overlooked sometimes ?" She said.

Zac smiled looking amused. "Well, you get used to it, we have been friends for a long time".

"Here you go ladies". Joel said with a shit eating grin, putting their drinks in front of them, he had gotten a beer for himself.

 

Zac glared insulted at him and then chuckled. "Mature so very mature Joel".

"What do you do Ami ? When you are not here having fun ?" Joel looked at her with friendly interest.

She suddenly felt a bit star struck, he was a movie star and everything, how could she just talk to him like he was just normal ? But then she pushed the feeling away, he was after all just a normal person.

She smiled. "I am working as a waitress, not very exciting, the tips are good though, but that is not what I really want to do".

"What do you want to do then ? If I may ask". Zac looked at her curiously and she felt locked in his eyes, eyes that changed colour depending on the light hitting them.

She blushed and bit her lip. "Oh this is a bit embarrassing and probably wildly unrealistic, but my dream is to be a singer".

 

"It is not embarrassing and whether it is realistic depends on how good you are, can you sing ?" Zac asked.

She shrugged. "I've been told so, but I know the chances are slim even with talent".

"Never say never, but you know you have to get up on that stage and sing for us now, don't you ?" Joel said grinning.

Amelia glared at him. "Yeah that was exactly what I feared. I hate karaoke, which might sound kind of stupid, but it is just different from just singing".

"If I get up there with you, will you do it then ? We can both look like fools then". Zac said, as he got up and offered her his hand.

She accepted his hand and let him pull her up, she looked at him with a sly smile. "What about you then, can you sing ?"

"If he can sing ? He .." Joel sounded like he was going to say something, but a glare from Zac made him go quiet.

Zac pulled her with him toward the stage. "I guess I can sing somewhat okay, I am not out of tune at least".

As she looked through the songs, he was standing close behind her, leaning over her to look, his arm on the table next to her and his face close to her ear.

Amelia was suddenly very aware of how close he was, she could literally feel the warmth from his body and she breathed in deeply to calm herself, which didn't work as she just realised how good he smelled, very masculine and a bit spicy.

"Is there any one you prefer ?" He asked, his face so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck, sending at hot flashes through her.

She turned slightly toward him and answered. "No not really, I think I can do all of them pretty good, do you have any favourites ?"

"What about this one ? That one I know I can do". He said with a small grin, pointing to '(I've had) The time of my life' from Dirty Dancing.

She nodded and choose it. "A good choice, and it is a little more upbeat than the other duets".

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her with him up on stage, then he handed her one of the microphones and the music started.


	3. "Even though you look exquisite when you get all flushed and hot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is hard to resist even for Ami

He started to sing and Amelia just about forgot when she had to start, sing somewhat okay he had said, yeah right that had to be the understatement of the year at least.

She found it easy to sing with him, he seemed to be used to singing duets and he automatically adapted his voice to hers when they sang together.

He had a way of catching her eyes and she felt like there was no one else in the room, like he was meaning every word and it made her get a bit flushed.

When they finished they got the biggest applause of the evening and Zachary put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her with him back to the table.

Joel looked up at her, when she slipped into her seat. "I am really impressed Ami, you have a beautiful voice".

"Yes, wow Ami, you really can sing, I think you should seriously think about going after your dream". Zachary said.

She smiled shyly, it was always nice til get praised, then she looked at Zachary. "You are one to talk, somewhat okay my ass, you have an amazing voice, have you never thought about singing as a proffession ?"

"Uhh not really, I have been in a couple of musicals, mostly for fun". He said and glaring irritated at Joel who choked on his beer.

Amelia took a sip of her drink. "Well when you aren't doing musicals for fun, what are you doing for not fun ?"

"I got an internet site with articles, reviews and so on about movies, computer games, cartoons and everything nerdy". His face lighted up when he talked about it.

She looked at him with surprise, she had imagined something quite different, something fancy like realtor to the stars or producer or something like that. "You don't look like a nerd".

"Oh believe me, they don't come much more nerdy than Zac here". Joel said grinning.

Zachary shrugged. "It is not something I hide, I am a nerd in many areas, to me being a nerd is essentially being passionated about something and that is not a bad thing".

"You are absolutely right and no it is not bad to be passionated". She smiled at him, and couldn't help thinking if he was passionated in other areas of life.

He winked at her. "But if you had seen me as a teenager you would have thought nerd, I was that kid that had the kick me sign pinned to his back in high school".

"I have a really hard time imagine it, so I guess I just have to trust you on it". She said smiling, taking at sip from her drink.  
Zachary also took a swing from his glass and then said very seriously. "Thank you, that is one of the greatest compliments to trust someone, especially when you don't really know that person".

"Oh God, now he is getting philosophical or maybe he is getting drunk, come on Ami, lets dance before he starts crying to". Joel got up and offered her his hand, the karaoke was done and the disco was playing.

Amelia got up smiling, she loved to dance, Zachary moved his legs to let her pas, when she slided by him, her body graced his arm and shoulder and he looked up at her, the smouldering flames in his eyes sending a tinkling feeling through her.

It was fun to dance with Joel and it was kind of funny thinking about him being an actual movie star, even though no one seamed to recognise him.

She noticed Joel signalling something to Zachary a couple of times, but he might just want him to grab a new round of drinks at the bar or something like that.

But suddenly he was right behind her, she knew he was there before he said anything and she realised she had recognised his scent. "Now it has to be my turn".

"Of course, thank you Ami, it was a pleasure dancing with you". Joel said bowing to her, clapping Zachary on the shoulder before going back to the table.

She looked up at him and said. "Why do I get a sudden feeling that you also just happen to be an amazing dancer ?"  
He shrugged, looking so very innocent. "Well I don't no why on earth you would think that".

"Maybe because of that very sly smirk you happen to be wearing on your face". She said giggling, as he grabbed her hand spinning her around.

Half an hour later she put a hand on his arm. "How does the professional dancer feel about a break ?"

"Now I know you are flattering me, let's sit down then, even though you look exquisite when you get all flushed and hot". His hand was placed on her lower back, guiding her back to their table.

But she was absolutely honest, he could not only sing, he was a great dancer to, and she was wondering if he had other talents. "And you are talking, did you just call me exquisite ?"

"Hey that was not flattering, just my humble opinion". He said making her blush, and she hurried to sit down.

Before she knew it the bartender was calling out for last drinks before closing time and she had wanted to go home early.  
"It was very nice meeting you Ami". Joel gave her a friendly hug, they were standing outside, Ami was waiting for a taxi.

Amelia hugged him back she kind of liked him, he was funny and sweet. "You to Joel, I had a good time".

"I guess I will start walking, I think someone wants a word with you". Joel whispered winking at her.

Suddenly she felt butterflies springing to life in her stomach, she turned around to find Zachary stand behind her, he grabbed her hand. "Ami, I was wondering if I could ask you out tomorrow evening ?"

"Oh I am so sorry, but I can't". She was working the next evening, did she want to go out with him ?

He looked disappointed, clearly thinking it was a turn down. "Oh okay then, maybe some other time then ?"

"What about lunch tomorrow ? I don't have to be at work before 4 pm". Yes she did, for once this was actually a man she would like to get to know better.

His face lighted up in a smile that might just be capable of making flowers bloom. "I would love to".

"What about under the big clock at the central station at 11 am ?" She couldn't help but smile back.

He pulled her into a warm hug, whispering in her ear. "Perfect, see you tomorrow at 11, I can't wait".

Amelia got in her taxi and waived at him, then sinking down in her seat, her heart racing and butterflies where doing some kind of line dance in her stomach, did she just agree to a date ?


	4. "Besides the fact that she is practically eye fucking you right this moment"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami goes on her date with Zac and ends up having a fit of jealousy

Even though Amelia had gone to bed late the night before, she woke up early the next morning, feeling so excited she could go back to sleep. She was going on a date.

She debated whether to write and tell Linda, but she kind of wanted to make sure it actually lead to something first, she didn't want to get her friends hopes up.

Maybe he turned out to be a total jerk or maybe he had some big flaw she hadn't spotted in the darkened bar that would turn her off. Maybe he wouldn’t show up at all.

She showered and had some breakfast, but she couldn't really eat anything, getting more and more nervous. She hadn't been on a date forever.

Regarding clothes she didn't really have a choice, she was going straight to work after, so she put on her work clothes, a fitted black skirt which just reached her knees and a white button down shirt.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a light makeup, this was how she looked for work, and if her everyday looks wasn't good enough, well then he wasn't worth the time.

On the train she started regretting that she had said yes. There had to be something wrong with him, and even if there wasn't what was the idea ? He was going home soon, to the other side of the world.

When she walked towards the clock she almost hoped he wasn't there, it would make it so much easier and she didn't have to make any hard choices.

She spotted him right away. He was kind of hard to miss due to his height. He was leaning against a column, wearing fitted jeans, a grey long sleeved T-shirt and a backwards cap.

Amelia had told herself he couldn't possibly be as gorgeous as she remembered, the alcohol and dim lighted room had to have blurred her vision. But now when she saw him in broad daylight and as sober as she could get, she realised he was even better looking than she remembered.

Suddenly she was about to panic, she couldn't do this, she wasn't ready for this and she was about to turn and walk away when he spotted her. "Ami ?"

"Oh hi Zac". She walked towards him instead, he flashed her a beautiful smile, and suddenly she felt almost at ease, what had she been panicking about ?

When they reached each other he hugged her, his voice warm against her ear. "I hope you slept well".

"Yeah didn't get a lot of hours, but slept pretty good, what about you ?" She felt herself relax even more.

He offered her his arm and she accepted. "I slept like a baby, Joel told me to say hi, he is filming today".

"Thank you, you have to give him a hug from me, what movie is he shooting here ?" She couldn't help but ask.

They walk out of the grand station. "Actually I don't know much about it, it is kind of secret, but it is something historical".

"Did you have any plans for where to eat ?" She glanced up at him, in the sunlight his eyes had a lot of green in them.

He stopped by a pedestrian crossing. "Well I have only been here three days, so I don't know many places, but I spotted a cafe over on that corner when we arrived".

"I know that one, they have great food and it's a nice place to sit, so that sounds like a great idea". She said.

They walked to the cafe and got a table in the back next to the window. There they’d have some privacy to talk and they could watch people pass by, he gallantly pulled out her chair.

"Those legs, aren't they getting in the way a lot ?" She smiled teasingly at him, as he tried to fold them to fit under the small cafe table without taking up her space.

He grinned. "Well sometimes, especially in planes and other small places, like under cafe tables, but I have been told it is inappropriate to sit with them spread to wide".

"Oh I thought that only applied to women, for my sake you can sit whatever way is most comfortable". She said looking at the menu.

He sighed and relaxed a great deal, not having to worry about how to sit. "Thank you, I don't know why they make Cafe tables so small".

She glanced over at him, while he was looking at the menu and regretted just a bit she had told him to sit however he liked. He had his ankles crossed and the knees falling to the side, as wide as they could go, making his jeans strain on his thighs and across his crotch and it was a bit distracting.

"Ami ? Ami are you still here ?" Suddenly she realised he had been talking to her while she was trying to figure out if it was a fold in the fabric or something else.

She looked up, her face getting red, oh shit, she had just been caught staring at his crotch. "Uh yes ? I guess I was just getting lost on a rabbit trail".

"I seem to be require your assistance as the menu is only in Danish and unfortunately my language skills are not that great". He said with a smile, pretending not to know what she was looking at.

She got up and walked around the table to stand behind him, starting to point out the different food for him, but she had to lean over him a lot and kept bumping her knees into his thigh.

"See those damn long legs are in the way again". She said grinning, before stepping over his leg and sitting down on his right thigh.

He looked at her with surprise, but then smiled at her, one of those smiles that made her melt. "Well hello there".

"I hope it is okay I sit here, it is just so much easier". She bit her lip looking at him, his eyes like melted chocolate locked into hers.

She felt his arm snake around her back, his big hand resting at her hip, making her mind run rabbit trails about what else he could do with those big hands and long fingers. "It is fine with me, you weight next to nothing".

His touch didn't feel groping at all, more protecting, but it still left a burning feeling on her skin through her clothes and sent little tingling jolts through her as she read the menu to him.

"That was everything". She was reluctant to get back to her own place, it was nice sitting there and she could smell his cologne, it made her head spin just a bit. He smelled warm, masculine and a bit spicy.

But she couldn't just stay and she probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on eating, so she got up and walked back to her own place.

The waitress came over to take their order and she was soon back with their drinks, she wasn't taking her eyes of Zac the entire time.

When she had been back again with there food, Amelia couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. "I think our waitress kind of likes you".

"Oh and why do you think that ?" He looked after the waitress, confusion in his eyes, she was standing at the counter battering her eyelashes at him.

Amelia glanced at the young girl and then looked at Zac with one eyebrow raised. "Well besides the fact that she is practically eye fucking you right this moment and she kept touching your arm when she was down here".

"I didn't notice at all, but I haven't done anything beside being friendly". He looked at her like he was afraid she would be angry with him.

She smiled, he had actually been flirting with the waitress, but it didn't seem like he realised himself and she was willing to let it slide. "Well it isn't your fault that you are charming".

"I just hope the waitress isn't the only one affected then". He said with a mischievous grin and Amelia had to look down in her food and try to calm her heart.

Time went way to fast. Amelia found him easy and fun to talk to, like they had known each other for a long time and she hadn't laughed that much in a long time.

Amelia went to the bathroom and when she walked back out she spotted Zac at the counter. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper, sliding it across the table top with a smile to the giggling waitress.

She felt her heart sink, typical men, he had seemed to perfect, of course there had to be a catch.

"What is it Ami ?" He said looking surprised when she almost ripped her bag from his hand, he had brought it with him from the table.

She didn't answer but just walked out the door, but she didn't get far before he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "What the fuck Ami ? What Just happened ?"

"Well excuse me, but did you just slip that waitress your number ? While still on a date with me, that is fast, I got to say". Her voice nearing a yell, she was angry and felt the tears stinging in her eyes.

He actually laughed, but then got serious again. "Oh darling Ami, I must say I am a little concerned that you would think that lowly of me. I would never do such a thing, not even if I had no further interest in my date. But the card machine was down, and she had to use an old fashioned sliding one and I had to sign it". He looked her directly in the eyes.

Amelia felt stupid, well now she had definitely ruined all chances, by acting like a jealous girlfriend on the first date, why did Daniel keep ruining her life long after he was gone.

She looked up at him. "Oh I am so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I guess I have just had some bad experiences in that area, but it is not fair to take it out on you".

"It is okay Ami, I can see how it could easily be taken the wrong way". He caught a strain of her hair between two fingers, they graced her skin as he brushed it behind her ear and a small gasp escaped her.

She didn't know what to say or do, she was embarrassed about the way she behaved and would understand if this was also the last date.

He grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Can I walk you down to you workplace ?"

"Sure, I really didn't scare you before, by acting like that ?" She started walking down the street, his hand in hers.

He chuckled and sent her a knowing glance. "Believe me, I am not easy to scare. I have seen much worse".

"This is where I work". It was five minutes later and they were standing outside the restaurant.

He looked at her swallowing. "I was wondering if I could take you out on a real date, maybe next time you have the evening of ?"

"I have the entire day off the day after tomorrow, monday that would be, is that okay ?" She said, trying to hold her smile back, not to look crazy.

He didn't hold his smile back. "If you give me your number, then I will let you know about time and place when I have made reservations".

She waited while he got his phone out and then gave him her number so he could save it.

"Well I got to go now, see you monday then". She didn't really know whether to hug him or not.

But he just pulled her into his arms, making her head swim and it didn't help when he kissed her cheek softly, leaving a burning spot behind. "I nearly can't wait. Have a nice day at work".

She looked after him when he walked down the street, biting her lip, before going inside, today work wouldn't feel that bad.


	5. "Better sink your claws into that one before someone else does"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to ask a woman on a date

Amelia was in a great mood all day and she had to admit that she had a hard time not thinking about Zac.

But when she hadn't heard from him the next afternoon she began thinking that he might have changed his mind, that her outburst of jealousy had scared him away after all.

"Ami there is a hot guy asking for you". Her colleague Maria came into the kitchen, where she had been chatting with the chef.

She walked into the restaurant and spotted Zac standing by the bar, she walked over. "Hi Zac, what are you doing here ?"

"I thought it better to come here in person than to just text you". He said smiling, pulling out a long stemmed deep red rose from his back, handing it to her.

Amelia accepted it blushing, she certainly wasn't accustomed to men doing things like that. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that".

"But I wanted to and I would love to pick you up at your home tomorrow at 6 pm, if it's okay with you ? He looked at her.

She bit her lip. "It would be perfect, but you don't have to go through a lot of trouble, I can take the train".

"It is no trouble at all and it wouldn't be a proper date if you had to take the train". He said with a sweet smile.

It had to be an american thing, they were much more serious about the dating thing, she liked it actually, and almost didn't know what to do with herself.

"I am looking forward till tomorrow Ami, it is way to long a wait". He took her hand and lifted it his lips, kissing it softly.

Amelia felt like she was just standing there, smiling like an idiot, he turned around at the door, winking at her and she blushed, knowing that everyone was watching them.

"Hey is that your boyfriend Ami ?" Maria walked over to her as she was putting the rose in a small vase.

She couldn't help the silly grin on her face. "Well not officially yet, but if everything goes smoothly tomorrow then hopefully".

"Shit, he is gorgeous and romantic, better sink your claws into that one before someone else does". Maria said giggling.

Amelia smiled back, yeah he was almost too good to be true, there had to be something dark hidden she just haven't seen yet.

Half an hour later her phone buzzed and she looked at the text   
> Hello beautiful, Joel just made me realise it might be a good idea to get your address, love Zac <

She giggled and answered   
> Hi, good thing you have Joel looking out for you, see you tomorrow, love Ami < and send her address.

—————————————————————————————————————

The next day Amelia was so excited and nervous that she started getting ready around lunch time, she had to do something to keep herself occupied or her mind would just run wild.

When she had showered, she sent Linda a text, knowing her friend was working, so she couldn't call her.   
> Guess what I am doing tonight ? <

It took 5 minutes before the answer came   
> I am too chicken to start guessing, but it sounds exciting <

Amelia grinned to herself and then wrote back   
> I am going on a romantic date and I need you to tell me what to wear <

The answer came promptly   
> yes finally, who is he ? Where and when did you meet him ? <

She knew Linda was practically jumping up and down with excitement right now and she wrote as fast as she could   
> His name is Zac and he is american, I ran in to him literally, friday after you left <

Amelia opened her closet, looking at her clothes  
> Uhh I am so excited for you sweetie, hmm okay clothes.. Hmm is it the first date ? And where are you going ? <

Luckily Linda didn't seem to mind she hadn't told about him before  
> No idea, he is picking me up at 6 pm and it is the second date, we had lunch saturday <

She looked through her dresses while waiting for an answer   
> Okay tell me about him and how far have you gone ? Kissing ? <

She thought about her answer   
> He is tall, dark and very handsome, a smashing 11, and he is sweet, funny and very charming, instead of texting me about our date he showed up at work with a red rose to tell me. No, hugs, holding hands and kissing on cheek <

The answer came promptly again   
> Okay I got to meet him soon, and I know what you are going to wear, the yellow one you bought in London, to sweep him of his feet <

Uh she forgot about that one, she had never worn it, there just hadn't been a moment for a dress like that  
> Thank you, perfect. And if tonight goes well, I will introduce you soon <

While she was getting the dress out the final answer came   
> Good luck with the date, he ain't going to know what hit him when he sees you <

She pulled her hair back into a twisted bun, clean and simple not to take focus from the dress, and a light make-up, lastly she pulled out the dress.

It was thick yellow silk and actually quite simple with wide straps and a knot like effect at the chest and it had a small train.  
When she had put it on she wondered if it was a bit to much, it gave her quite a cleavage, as Linda would have put it, it would make babies cry for milk.

She put on a simple swarovski crystal necklace and a pair of simple golden heels.

When the clock hit 5.30 she was ready and started pacing nervously, she had butterflies in her stomach, was the dress to much ? Where was he going to take her ?


	6. "Hey I am not little, it is called concentrated hotness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac takes her on a perfect and very expensive date

She jumps in surprise when the doorbell rings, and then breathes in deeply before walking out to open the door.

Zac is standing outside, his eyes run up over her body and he swallowed. "Wow Ami, you look absolutely stunning".

"Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself". She said smiling, he was wearing a blue 3 piece suit, with a white shirt and a dark yellow tie.

He bowed lightly and offered her his arm. "Well thank you, are you ready to leave my lady ?"

"Certainly my good sir". She said grinning, she locked up the door, and then accepted his arm.

In the elevator she noticed him glancing at her and chuckle and she asked. "What is so funny ?"

"Oh I was just wondering how you can balance on the killer heels you must be hiding under that dress to make you not little today". He answered teasingly.

She hit him on the shoulder and he pretended that it hurt. "Hey I am not little, it is called concentrated hotness".

"I won't argue with that, especially not when you are wearing that dress". His voice was low and she felt herself blush.

He lead her to a dark grey Nissan sports car and Amelia look admiringly at it, he opened the door to her and she slid in.

She watched him walk around the car, he could really wear a suit, it looked like it was tailored and then the car, he really went all in.

He got in and started the car, she let her hand caress the soft leather seat. "This is a really nice car".

"It is, I got one just like it at home, I love driving it, so when I saw they had one at the rental place I picked that". He kept his eyes on the road.

She didn't know much about cars, but she knew this wasn't a cheap car, not even in america, which probably meant he was either really into cars or had a lot of money, maybe both.

"They actually had a lot of nice cars, even an actual red Ferrari". He said with a boyish grin.

She looked at him asking. "Can I ask why you didn't pick the Ferrari ? Most men would have".

"Well, it just seemed to flashy, like you are trying too much ? Trying to compensate for something". He said with a shrug.

"And you don't feel like you need to do that ?" She said grinning, she just couldn't help it.

He glanced at her, his mouth slightly open in surprise, then he blushed and laughed. "Whoops that came out wrong, I wasn't thinking in those lines".

She flashed him a smile, but he was actually right, a Ferrari or something like that would have made her think he was trying to hard, maybe compensating for lacking somewhere else.

"I hope Italian is okay ?" He said as he parked the car, they were in an area called Christianshavn which had a lot of canals.

 

She smiled happily, she guessed he wasn't talking about a pizzeria. "Certainly I love Italian".

"I am happy to hear that". He said, then he got out, and walked around the car to open her door, he grabbed her hand, helping her out.

She laced her fingers with his without thinking about it, he flashed her a smile and lead her down the street.

Wow Era Ora, that was like really expensive, it even had a Michelin star, it wasn't somewhere she could normally afford to eat.  
When they came inside she spotted the bathroom and whispered. "Uhh I have to just go powder my nose".

"I'll wait for you right here darling". He let go of her hand, and she hurried out to the bathroom.

When she got nervous she always had to pee, she pulled out her phone and send a text to Linda   
> Wow I am dying here, tailored suit, hot Nissan sports car and dinner at Era Ora <

When she came back out, Zac was waiting for her with a waiter, and he grabbed her hand. "They are ready for us now".

The waiter led them down a stair, away from the restaurant, which she could see through glass doors, Amelia got confused, where were they going.

They entered a beautiful room with window at water level to the canal, the light was low and mainly came from candles and in the middle was a table for two, she bit her lip not to gasp.

Zac pulled the chair out to her, before sitting down himself and the waiter handed them the menu, Zac thanked him and he said he would be back with the champagne before leaving.

"Seriously Zac, this is crazy, you didn't have to do this, I feel like someone famous". She looked at him, her ex Daniels idea of a special date was going to a cheap chain restaurant.

He grabbed her hand across the table. "Maybe not, but I wanted to, you deserve to be treated like a princess".

"Thank you". Seriously ? This had to be a dream, a very long dream, but he couldn't be for real.

The waiter came back with champagne, pouring a glass for each of them, Zac looked at her. "Would the 6 course menu be okay with you ? And do you want wine ?"

"That is fine with me, and yes please to the wine". She was actually grateful that she wouldn't have to pick out food, she was a bit overwhelmed.

Oh shit, she had a look at the prices while he was ordering and talking to the waiter about wine choices, it would be at least $ 360 for each of them depending on which wine he choose, and she had a feeling he didn't go for the cheapest ones.

When the waiter had left, she asked the question she had dreaded, but needed to know. "I was thinking, when are you leaving ?"

"My ticket is open, Joel is here for another 6 weeks and I can stay for that long if I just push a couple of meeting". He was chewing his lip.

She knew he would be leaving and 6 weeks was longer than she had hoped for. "Okay, luckily that is some time away then"

 

"Yeah, that gives us some time". He said, but he looked like he thought that day was to close.

The food and wine arrived and it was really amazing, they were talking about everything, about their childhoods and Zac told some funny stories of what he and Joel had been doing.

When they had finished the fourth course, Zac excused himself to go to the bathroom, Amelia pulled out her phone, there was an answer from Linda  
> Wow smooth, sounds like someone is trying to impress <

Amelia looked around   
> You can say that again, private dining room, six courses, champagne and expensive wines <

She heard Zac on the stairs and put her phone away, it would be impolite to use it when he was there.

"I know you are not supposed to ask, so I hope that you won't get offended, but I just realised that I don't know your age". He looked at her.

She smiled secretly. "No, I won't get offended, but give me a guess and I wont get angry unless you are far off".

"Uh I am not sure I should.. Okay then I am going with 25, I fear it is to high and hope it is to low". He answered.

She looked at his questioning. "Why are you afraid that I am younger ? Luckily for you I am not, I am 26 so pretty close".

"Well, I don't want you to think I am old, which you might do if you were 22". He said looking relieved.

She hadn't thought about his age at all, before now. "Now I am getting nervous, hopefully you are not 60 with a great plastic surgeon are you ?"

"Uhh nope, no cheating or surgery and I am not 60, your time to guess, I will only get angry if you are wrong". He said grinning.

She thought about it, he was not easy to place. "Uhh this is hard, but going with my gut I would say 30 maybe 32, am I far of ?"

"We can just go with what you said, nah okay I will be 36 next month, hopefully not too old". He looked at her.

Amelia was a little surprised, it was 10 years, it wasn't enough to scare her off. "I think I can live with that".

When they had finished eating the waiter brought the check, Zac just glanced at it and then handed over his card.

She couldn't help noticing that it was a world signia mastercard, she only knew because someone had used one at her job and they had googled it.

It meant there was no limit on it, so he could literally buy a private jet with that card, okay there was something going on here, unless Joel had borrowed him the card, he might have one of those ?

She couldn't help see they numbers the waiter pushed into the machine, and she almost slipped of the chair $ 1200 oh shit that was a lot of money, but Zac just pushed in $ 1500 like it was nothing, why didn't people tip like that at her work ?  
He got up and offered her his hand, she grabbed it, she was a little flabbergasted right now, he was apparently rich on top of everything else.

On the way back she didn't really say much, he probably thought she was tired, when the stopped in front of her apartment she said. "Zac this was amazing, but I feel bad that you have spend so much money on me, I feel like I owe you something".

"Please don't, you don't owe me anything, it was a pleasure and a joy, but I would be happy if I can see you again ?" He grabbed both her hands in his.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach go bananas, doing what felt like a conga line. "I would love that, unfortunately I have to work tomorrow, but I will be off at 8.30 pm".

"I could pick you up and we could go back here, maybe watch a movie, just talk and relax ?" His thumbs were caressing her hands.

She nodded. "That sounds perfect, this was perfect, but we can't do this every night".

"I think it would stop being special if we did, but tomorrow at 8.30 pm then". He smiled and let go of her hands, before getting out to open her door.

He walked her to the door and she looked up at him, for a moment she contemplated inviting him inside, but she stopped herself.

"Well goodnight then darling, I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow". He was looking at her, he looked a little uncertain.

 

She bit her lip and breathed in deeply, then she said with a sly smile. "Zac, this is when you kiss me".

He smiled and his eyes twinkled, then his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into him, and finally his lips found hers.


	7. "June is just about done for, he is a big flirt that one"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami’s leg pops

His lips was exactly as soft as they looked and he tasted sweet with a hint of wine. When Amelia felt his tongue run over her bottom lip asking permission, she opened her mouth to him, her tongue welcoming his.

Her hands was in his hair, and.. What ? Seriously did my leg just pop like in an old romantic movie ? She thought and yes it actually did.

She felt out of breath when he ended the kiss and she was wondering if it would be to early to invite him inside.

But he sent her a dazzling smile and giving her a chaste kiss. "See you tomorrow darling, sleep well".

"You too, see you". She said, happy that he didn't press anything, most guys would have expected to get some after a date like that.

She watched him walk back to the car and waved at him when he got in, why did he have to live on the other side of the planet ? It was so not fair.

When she had changed for the night, she checked her phone, she had a message from Linda.  
> Okay seriously is he a millionaire or something ? That must have cost a fortune <

She bit her lip, still feeling a bit bad about him spending all that money, that internet page of his must be really popular.  
> Yup $1500 with tips, saw it when he paid <

Amelia flopped down on the bed, her phone buzzed and she expected a message from Linda, but it was from Zac.   
> Thank you for a great evening darling, miss you already, can't wait for tomorrow. Love Zac <

She wrote back right away.   
> I am the one thanking, it was the most amazing and romantic evening ever, so thank you. Looking forward to tomorrow <

She had gotten a message from Linda in the meantime.   
> And he didn't expect to get something in return ? <

She grins, knowing exactly what lines her friends thoughts were working.  
> Nope, hadn't I said anything, he probably wouldn't even had kissed me, but damn I am happy I did, seriously my leg popped, you know like in old movies <

She could just imagining Linda squeal and clap her hands.   
> Uhh Ami, see I told you the perfect man would come along and that one sounds like a dream <

Yeah he really did seem perfect, so what was he hiding ? No one is that perfect, maybe he had something to compensate for ? Maybe he is sexually deviant or he might have the worlds smallest dick or maybe it is all a sham and he is a liar like most men.

 

Amelia snuggled into her bed and fell asleep, she decided that she would give him the benefit of the doubt, let him show if he was for real, but she would keep her guard up.

—————————————————————————————————————

"How was the date with your hot american ?" Amelia had just walked into her workplace, when Maria asked her.

She grinned and winked. "Well he is a good enough kisser to make my leg pop and he is picking me up after work".

She told Maria everything about their date and her colleague was pretty impressed to, Amelia couldn't help but feeling proud having a.. Well she guessed boyfriend who spoiled her like that.

Just around 6 pm Amelia was fixing napkins and cutlery in a back room, when Maria stuck in her head. "Sweetie seems like your boyfriend is early".

"Is he here ? Now ? Well yes that is early". She said a bit confused, fixing her hair and clothes.

Maria nodded. "Yup, he is at the bar and June is just about done for, he is a big flirt that one, better watch out".

"Oh yeah, he just doesn't realise, he is just so damn nice and charming to everyone that it seems like flirting". She answered, June was the bartender working that day.

She walked into the restaurant and spotted him right away, he looked relaxed in jeans and a striped hooded sweatshirt but still most women in the room was eyeing him and well June was flushed and giggling and clearly interested.

She walked towards the bar and he turned his head, as he spotted her his face lit up in a dazzling smile. "Hi Zac, why are you here already ?"

"I was getting bored and I missed you, so I thought I could just wait for you here. I hope it's okay ?" His arms snaked around her waist and he kissed her gently.

She kind of enjoyed that everyone could see they were a couple. "Of course it is okay, but might be a bit boring".

"Boring ? Not when I get to sit here and watch you darling". She blushed and June swooned.

Amelia wished she didn't have to work, she didn't like that June could stand there talking to him, flirting with him and she couldn't. "Have you had dinner ?"

"Not yet, what about you ? Have you eaten anything today ?" He looked at her with concern.

She bit her lip, she had wanted to get him away from the bar and away from June. "Had some breakfast, haven't really had time since".

"What about we grab something with us back to your place ?" He looked at her and she nodded.

 

————————————————————————————————————-

Amelia hated seeing how June was clearly flirting with him, but to his defence he didn't even seem to notice. He was nice and polite, but his eyes where on her almost constantly and he didn't pay much attention to June.

"She isn't shy that one ?" Maria came over, nodding towards June who was really trying to catch Zac’s attention.

Amelia nodded and glared at the bartender. "Yeah, she obviously doesn't care at all that I can see everything".

"But don't worry sweetie, I have been standing close enough to hear them for the past 10 minutes, and he isn't biting. He only has eyes for you". Maria said grinning.

Amelia looked at Zac and when he saw it, he sent her another dazzling smile, which she returned.

"I am ready to go now". Amelia had just grabbed her things in her locker and now she walked up to Zac at the bar.

He jumped down from the bar stool and gave her a small kiss before grabbing her hand. "Cool, let's get going then".

"See you Zac". June said with a sweet sugary voice and Amelia seriously felt like biting of her head.

But it helped a lot on her anger that Zac didn't even look at June but just said. "Bye bye".


	8. "I don't really think God cares about whom we sleep with and when"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Zac has a long deep conversation

The grey nissan was parked across the street and Zac opened the door to her, before walking around the car getting into the drivers side.

"How fast does a car like this go ?" Amelia leaned over to peak at the speedometer.

They got onto the freeway, and he pushed down the pedal at bit, making the car Roar, before answering with a grin. "Well a lot faster than the legal limit, I think the record is 193 mph on a closed track".

"193 mph oh wow, I wouldn't dare to go that fast". She said her eyes big, wondering why they build it to go that fast.

He kept his eyes on the road, but she could see a small smirk pulling at a corner of his mouth. "I don't think it feels very nice to go that fast, at 155 mph it already gets a bit hard to manage on turns".

"Are you going to tell me you have hit 155 mph in you own ? That sounds really dangerous". She looked at him, okay so he was an adrenaline junkie or something.

He shrugged and glanced at her. "It was on a race course, I admit I sometimes get a bit above the limit, but I am not stupid enough to go that fast on the streets".

"I would never dare, not even on a closed course. But I am happy to hear you don't drive like that on the streets". Her sanity told her it was reckless and stupid, but some part of her found it sexy.

He chuckled. "I am not that irresponsible, but I have to admit to being a bit of an adrenaline junkie sometimes".

She shook her head resignedly, but then she flashed him a sweet smile, hoping that was his only flaw, she could live with that.

 

"What do you want to eat ? Sushi or something like that ?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She bit her lip thinking. "What about getting a large pizza to go and eat it on my couch ?"

"A woman after my heart, perfect and so nice to meet a woman that doesn't live of salad and sushi, even though I actually love sushi". He said grinning.

She giggled. "Maybe I should be, but I guess the pressure to be perfect can be quite big in a place like LA".

"It is ridiculous sometimes, not only regarding body size. People is afraid to be honest about a lot of stuff, afraid it could hurt a career they most likely never get". He shook his head.

Amelia felt he was thinking about something specific. "It sounds strenuous always to pretending to be someone else and not to be honest".

"Believe me there is so much dishonesty and hidden secrets. I mean even today a lot of people hide their sexuality or their religion fearing to be put into a stereotype or condemned". His voice was passionated.

She could easily believe it. "It is so sad, you should be able to be who you are and if you have talent it should not hurt your career".

"It shouldn't, but I am often told that I shouldn't be open about being a christian and I am just me". He glanced at her.

Oh so he was a christian, she was wondering how religious he was, a lot of americans was a little out there, maybe that was his flaw, maybe he was a virgin and didn't believe in sex before marriage and things like that.

She didn't really know what to say. "So you are religious ? Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't see that coming, not that there is something wrong with it".

"Don't worry, you are not the first to tell me so, often people think I am Jewish for some reason". He shrugged.

She was a member of the national church, but she didn't go to church, but deep down she believed that there was something out there. "So you go to church every sunday and things like that ?"

"No, I don't have the time and I am not so traditional in my religion, I kind of have my own ideas about a lot of things, which tend to provoke people sometimes". He said. "I am definitely less than perfect and I make a lot of mistakes, but luckily God is forgiving". He winked at her.

She pointed farther up the road, they had gotten of the freeway. "There is a great pizza place right up here".

"Great, then we make a stop here". He easily maneuvered the car to a stop in front of the pizza place.

He came to open her door and grabbed her hand, and they walked into the pizza place, she asked him. "What do you like on your pizza ?"

"I am not really picky, but I do love pepperoni and pineapple, anything you like ?" He asked.

She smiled back. "I see you even have a perfect taste in pizza, can we add some bacon too ? Then I am happy".

"That sounds fine to me". He said smiling and Amelia went to order a family size pizza, thinking that half of a normal pizza wouldn't be enough for him.

She turned towards him. "And today I am paying, I can't live up to your date yesterday, but a pizza I can manage".

"Okay, if you insist". He said grinning and she turned back to pay and get the bag containing the pizza.

When they were back in the car to drive the last bit to her apartment, he looked at her. "I don't hope my religion scares you. I don't actually know how you view that in Denmark".

"Most danes are christians, but not really religious, but no it doesn't scare me, you don't sound fanatic or weird about it". He could have been a lot worse things.

He kept his eyes on traffic. "I am happy to hear that and no I am not fanatic and I don't force my religion onto other people, I just try to do the right thing".

"That sounds like a good way to live, but what about all the rules, I mean.. Dating and stuff ?" Amelia blushed, but she couldn't help asking.

He chuckled, clearly getting what she was really asking. "No I am not a virgin, I don't really think God cares about whom we sleep with and when, as long as we can vouch for it ourselves".

She was a bit embarrassed to have brought it up, but it was nice to know, she wouldn't risk making a fool of herself then and she could easily agree with him.

"But maybe I should tell you that I have been married, she was an actress and it was a mistake. I thought it was the right thing to do, but we couldn't make it work". They were almost at her apartment.

She hadn't really expected that, but thinking about his age, there wasn't anything odd about it at all. "Oh I am sorry to hear that, how long were you married ? And is it a long time ago ?"

"We were married for just under a year, but we got separated after 5 months, as I said, it was a big mistake. The divorce was final last year in april". He parked in front of her apartment building.

She bit her lip, it was a little much to take in, but she didn't know what had happened and couldn't judge. "Sounds like a mistake, I mean when it was that short, but we all make mistakes. I wasted 6 years on a cheating liar".

"I am sorry to hear darling, no one deserves that". He turned of the car, and turned towards her.

She sighed, he had obviously wanted to be totally honest with her before moving on with their relationship and she appreciated that. "Thank you, we better get upstairs while the pizza is still hot".

"So you still want me to go up with you ? Knowing all of my dark secrets". He gazed into her eyes, and his eyes didn't fail to make her melt, she leaned over kissing him as her answer.


	9. "That is not a proper way to thank me, keep that up and I wont be nice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very heated and Zac show a new and very dominering side of himself

"Is it okay if I just take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable ?" They had just entered her apartment and she didn't really want to stay in her work clothes.

He put the pizza down on the table and turned towards her. "Of course, I can wait no problem".

"I promise to be quick, you can just sit down and watch some TV, I'll be back in a minute". She kissed him quickly and went to the bathroom.

She just took a quick shower, she didn't want him to wait for to long. She had washed her hair in the morning, so she twisted it up on her head, to not get it wet.

But what to wear ? It seemed stupid to dress up, but she didn't want to come of as desperate and needy either. She settled for what she would normally wear, pink boxers and a white tank top, that had to be good enough.

"I am ready". She walked into the living-room, he was sitting on the couch watching the TV, he had taken of the sweatshirt and was wearing a grey T-shirt with a nerd print on the chest.

He turned his head and looked at her, he blinked a couple of times and then swallowed. "Uhh hi again, I hope you are hungry".

 

"I hope it is okay I am in my pj's it was just easier". She sat down next to him on the couch.

He opened the pizza box and took out a piece, handing it to her. "It is perfectly fine, it suits you".

"Thanks, have you found something exciting on tv ?" Uhh he knew exactly what to say didn't he ? But it just seemed so natural and honest coming from him.

He swallowed the pizza in his mouth before answering. "Not really, is there anything you would like to watch ?"

She grabbed the tv guide and checked if there was any good movies starting soon. "There is 'Midnight in Paris' or 'Thor - The dark world', they are both starting soon, which one do you prefer ?"

"The first one definitely". He said after almost choking on a piece of pizza and coughing violently.

She had expected him to choose Thor, he just seemed like he would be into that kind of movies. "You don't like Marvel movies or ?"

"I do, I've just seen it several times, and I have never gotten around to watch 'Midnight in Paris' but if you want to watch 'Thor' we can watch that". He said with a smile that suggested he was hiding something.

She shook her head. "No it is perfectly fine, I haven't seen 'Midnight in Paris' either, I just expected you to choose 'Thor'".  
Amelia changed the channel and took another piece of pizza, Zac were watching her and then asked. "And you have seen 'Thor' before ?"

"Well yes, a couple of times". She answered and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of coke and some glasses.

He chuckled and called out to her in the kitchen. "Well Thor or Loki then ? Which is it ?"

"What do you mean ?" She walked back into the living-room, looking at him for an explanation.

He raised one eyebrow. "Which one is it you think is sexy ? Thor or Loki ? Because that is why girls watch those movies ain't it ?"

"Ha ha I actually happens to love Marvel movies, but to be honest, none of them are bad looking, but contrary to apparently most woman, I think Tom Hiddleston is better looking as himself". She said sitting down on the couch.

He grinned and filled both of their glasses, then he said. "He is actually a really nice guy to".

"Wow wait you met him ? Like for real ? How ?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

He ate an entire piece of pizza slowly before answering. "Yeah a couple of times through work, I have interviewed him".

"Wild, sound like the coolest job ever, I don't exactly meet any stars in my job". She said dreamily.

He leaned back in the corner of the couch. "You did meet Joel, but okay no matter how much I love him, he doesn't really look like Tom".

"No maybe not, but still kind of cool to meet him and I met you". She signalled for him to put one leg up on the couch and snuggled into him, sitting between his legs.

He put his arms around her, kissing her on the hair. "But I am not an A list Hollywood star and I don't look like Tom either".

"Well I happen to think that you are at least as handsome as he is, maybe more". She blushed and hid her face against his chest.

He chuckled and stroked her back. "Well thank you, but you are definitely flattering me, I think most women will disagree".

"I don't care what others think, I meant it". She looked up at him, and he pulled her up to kiss her.

She couldn't help it, but sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, hearing him moan and pull her closer.

Amelia let her hands run up into his hair and deepened the kiss, his tongue were teasing hers and she sighed.

He suddenly started giggling and she looked at him with confusion. "What is so funny ?"

"Your leg, did your leg just pop ? Never seen that done laying down". He looked at her leg with a smirk.

She turned her head and looked at her leg, oh yes she had done it again, her right leg was sticking up. "I don't know why it keeps doing that".

"I happen to think that it is kind of cute". He said grinning and kissed her on the nose.

She snuggled up to his chest, the movie was starting and she would actually like to see it.

But it didn't take long for her to realise she was savouring the feeling of him instead, the warmth from his body and that masculine spicy scent that made her head spin.

She just couldn't help it and she let one hand slide up under his T-shirt, resting on his stomach, her fingers drawing circles around his navel, trying to follow the movie at the same time.

"Uh you make it kind of hard to concentrate on the movie". He said eyeing her, then he bit his lip.

She looked up at him and raised one eyebrow. "Which movie ? Were we watching a movie".

"We could ditch the movie and do something more fun ?" He said, his voice suddenly low and a bit hoarse and Amelia felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

She didn't need to think about it, she jumped off the couch, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her i to the bedroom, where she pressed herself against him, kissing him deeply.

She grabbed the hem of his T-shirt to pull it of, but he grabbed her wrist hard, his eyes suddenly almost black and his voice hard. "Did I tell you to do that ?"

"Uh no, I just.." She didn't know what to say, did she do something wrong ? He suddenly seemed so different and she was a bit confused.

He was staring at her like he would literally eat her. "You see there is something we haven't talked about baby, In here, in the bedroom I am in charge, and you do only as I tell you to do".

"Uh okay, I think". She was just staring at him a bit confused, she had never tried anything like that, but the idea actually peaked her interest.

He stepped closer to her, his hand ran into her hair, suddenly he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, kissing her roughly, and she gasped.

"You can of course decline if you are not capable of doing this, but I really hope you will at least give it a try". He was holding her eyes captured in his gaze and she nodded.

He smiled a predatory smile, that sent chills down her spine. "That's a good girl, I promise you to be nice today, give you a little time to adjust".

"Thank you I guess". She says, not knowing what to do, what is she allowed to do ?

He grabs her hair dragging her to him, his voice angry. "That is not a proper way to thank me, keep that up and I wont be nice".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just never tried anything like this before. I don’t really know what I am supposed to do". She looks down, feeling bad because she disappointed him.

He let go of her again, cupping her chin. "Just be polite, answer when I ask you something and do as you are told, and I promise you pleasure you haven't felt before".

"Now please undress". He looks at her, and she removes her clothes slowly, for some reason this is a real turn on, no one has ever taken charge like that before, but she likes it.

His eyes run over her, his hand cups her breast, squeezing it and she moans. "You are so incredibly sexy and beautiful Ami".

"Thank you, can I please take of your clothes ?" She looks pleadingly at him, she wants so much to touch him.

He smiles and nods. "When you ask so nicely, then yes, you are allowed to take of my clothes".

She grabs the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it over his head, letting her hands run down his chest, Oh God could he be anymore perfect ? He is slim and muscular without being pumped and his chest has a light cover of dark hairs.

Amelia's hands found the buttons in his jeans and open them, pulling them down, she can hear his breathing getting deeper, he steps out of his pants.

"Now get on the bed, on you back and keep your legs spread". His voice is soft but with an edge, and she promptly does as she is told.

He pulls of his socks, and crawl up on the bed, seating himself between her legs.

"Stay perfectly still until I tell your otherwise, understood ?" He looks at her and she nods.

He grabs her nibble betwen two fingers, pinching it hard enough to make her gasp. "We answer with our words darling".

"Yes I understand". She breathes out the words, just wanting him to touch her.

Zac kisses her deeply, and his hands are running up her thighs, every touch sending little sparks through her and she feels herself getting wet.

His mouth trailed down her neck, nibbling at her shoulder, then moving on to her nipple, sucking it into his warm mouth, making her moan out loud.

It is not easy to stay still as he plays with first one nipple and the the other, sucking hard on them, pinching them and pulling at them lightly.

She gasps as his hand moves down between her legs, his fingers sliding between her folds, skimming over her clit.

Then he thrust two fingers into her, and she can't help but press up against him, he removes his fingers immediately and swats her on her pussy. "I told you to stays still".

"Sorry, it just feels so good". She is panting, she doesn't want to wait anymore, she wants him so badly.

Her thrusts his fingers into her again. "So wet and so eager, ain't you just a horny little thing".

"Yes, yes I am, I want you so bad, please fuck me". Oh God, what is he doing to her ? She has never said anything like that before and she feels herself blush.

He smiles, and keeps thrusting his fingers inside her, finding her g-spot. "Are you sure you are ready for that darling ?"

"Yes so ready, more than ready, please". Ready for that ? What does he mean ? But she don't really care right now, she just wants him.

He lets go of her and pulls down his boxers. "Do you have a condom nearby or do I need to get one from my pants ?"

She smirks, oh so he expected to get some today, then she reach out and opens the drawer in her bedside table, pulling out a condom and opening it.

"Put it on darling". He watches her as she sits up, she grabbed his erection and gasped, making him chuckle.

Okay so he is so not compensating thats for sure, and she bites her lip as she rolls the condom on his impressive manhood.

She lies back down, spreading her legs to him, he leans over her, kissing her gently, whispering in her ear. "You are free to move darling".

She grabs onto his strong shoulders, a little afraid, she haven't had sex for quite some time and she fears that he is simple to large for her to handle.

He is pressing against her entrance, and she can feel him slowly entering her inch by inch, making her catch her breath, fuck it feels so damn good.

When he is all the way in he kisses her, and her hands run down his back to his sexy ass, and she grabs him as he starts thrusting into her.

"Oh fuck Ami, you are so damn tight I could cum right now". He groans, snapping his hips down on her.

She feels like she almost can't be in her own body, he is just hitting all the right spots inside her, she is moaning pressing up against him, wanting him deeper.

He starts moving faster, thrusting a little deeper, clearly not wanting to hurt her, one of his hands finding her breast, teasing her nipple relentlessly.

Amelia can't take it anymore, she is about to become totally undone and she whispering hoarsely. "Please take me hard, make me yours".

He is hesitating for just a moment, but when she snaps her hips up against him, he can't hold back anymore, and he hammers into her.

She gasps, it hurt a bit, but she forgot everything about that when his second thrust made the world explode, making her scream his name, her entire body contracting, her inside clenching hard down on him.

That was it for him, and he is groaning almost primal against her shoulder, as he cums.

She put her arms around him, just enjoying the feel of him and his weight on her, while she tries to get her breathing back to normal.


	10. "Don't stick out your ass like a bitch in heat darling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very naughty morning

Amelia snuggled up to Zac, and sighed happily, her thoughts once again thinking about the topic of him being perfect and she whispered. "Well not that either".

"What are you whispering about darling ?" He was stroking her back, looking curiously at her.

Whoops she hadn't realised she had said that out loud and she blushed. "Uhh a little embarrassing, that wasn't supposed to come out loud, I was just thinking".

"Come on tell me, I am not going to stop before you tell me, I won't laugh". He looked up at her making puppy dog eyes.

She closed her eyes and whispered. "I have just been trying to find your flaw, because no one is this perfect, so I thought it, you know, might be in the bedroom.. But it definitely wasn't".

"I am far from perfect darling, but I am happy to hear that you are not disappointed or scared". He said with a small chuckle.

She blushed and hid her face on his shoulder. "Not disappointed are not the description I would go for, more like amazing".

 

"I have to agree, about it being amazing". He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her softly.

And it really had been wonderful she thought, well she only had Daniel to compare to, he had been her first and she had not been with anyone since they broke up.  
she wasn’t sure about the whole control thing, but as long as he didn’t wanted to punish her she could live with it.

Sex had been okay with Daniel, but not amazing, more like nice and homely, mostly she had to do most work herself if she wanted to cum and his idea of foreplay was. "Wanna shag ?"

"Would it be okay for me to spend the night here ?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded happily, she had been afraid he would go. "Of course, I would love you to stay".

"I was wondering if you are free tomorrow ?" His fingers were trailing her arm and shoulder.

She sighed contently, wishing she could freeze time to stay at this perfect moment. "Yep I got the whole day off, why ?"

"Well me and Joel was talking about going to Tivoli and I was thinking that you might like to come ?" He asked her.

She let her fingers play with the hair on his chest. "I would love to, it sounds like fun".

Amelia snuggled closer to him and shortly after she was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

—————————————————————————————————————

When she wakes up in the early morning, she turns and finds Zac next to her, he is laying on his stomach his face turned towards her, still sound asleep.

His normally smooth hair is a ruffled mess of curls and he has on a cute little smile, to her he is more sexy than ever like this.

She climbs out of bed and grabs her phone, sending a message to Linda.   
> Okay I give up, I can't find his flaw, even in the bedroom he is perfection in any way <

She knew Linda was up to go to work and the answer came swiftly  
> We gotta get together soon, are you free tomorrow after work ? Kasper has a playdate with some friends <

They both got of early from work on Thursdays and they often got together there   
> I am free, so let's do that, I am going to Tivoli with Zac and his friend Joel today, sorry you have to work <

She went into the kitchen to make some breakfast before waking up Zac, reading Linda’s answer on the way   
> To bad, I would have loved to go, I need to meet your Mr perfect soon <

Amelia had stolen Zac’s T-shirt, mostly because it smelled so deliciously like him and she was dancing around the kitchen wearing only that and panties, making breakfast.

"Well that's where my T-shirt is". She jumped as she heard Zac’s voice behind her.

She turned around, he was leaning on the door frame only wearing boxers, his eyes running over her. "I am sorry I stole it, it just smelled so good".

"That is quite okay darling, it looks much more sexy on you anyway, but you better turn of the stove". His voice suddenly deeper.

She swallowed, and hurriedly did as he said, then turning towards him again, his tongue was running over his lip, he looked so sexy and just a tiny bit dangerous, making her thigh clench.

"Now be a good girl, take of your clothes and turn around with your hands on the counter, I need to have you right now". His voice nearly a growl now.

Oh God why was this such a turn on ? She pulled the T-shirt and the panties of turning around, bracing herself on the counter, already breathing hard.

She could feel him step up behind her, and when his hand caressed her ass, she pushed it into his hand moaning, suddenly she felt a hard slab on her buttocks, making her gasp.

"Don't stick out your ass like a bitch in heat darling". He started caressing her again, and this time she kept perfectly still, just enjoying his touch.

His hand ran down between her legs, fingers grazing over her, then entering her. "Oh already so hot and wet darling, you really are a horny little minx ain't you ?"

"Yes sorry I can't help it, you are to sexy". She moaned, feeling embarrassed that she was getting so damn turned on.

He grunted, his fingers sliding out and suddenly pinching her clit, making her legs buckle and her gasp. "So it is my fault you can't contain her urges ?”

"No no sorry, it is all my fault sir". She didn't know where that came from, but the sound he made told her that it had been the right response.

He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her, almost lifting her of the floor, making her scream out.

She held onto the counter, the pain quickly replaced by pleasure, as she felt the orgasmen build inside her, but as she started moaning, he leaned his head close to her ear. "You only cum when and if I tell you to".

She whimpered, how on earth was she supposed to do that ? Especially with him pounding on her relentlessly making her head swim.

Within minutes she feels like her legs are about to give in and she has tears in her eyes fighting with all she got not to let go, and she is beyond relieve when she feels his breathing getting racked and his thrusts erratic.

"Now darling, cum for me, scream my name". And she does holding on to the counter with all she got not to fall, feeling him cum with her breathing her name like a prayer.

He pulls her up against him, his arms around her, and she turns around in his arms, running her hand through his hair. "I like your hair like this, it is really sexy".

"It looks like a curly haystack". He said, kissing her softly, holding her as close to him as possible.

She pulled a little on his hair. "I like the curls, but get some clothes on and sit down, it is your own fault your breakfast is cold".

He let go of her and pulled up his boxers, before sitting down at the table. "If cold breakfast is the price I have to pay to do that, I am more than happy with cold breakfast". He said smirking and she slapped his shoulder playfully.

She put on her clothes and plated up the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, which was what she had, finding it a bit distracting that he was only wearing boxers.

———————————————————————————————————-

"Do you want a shower before we go ?" She was cleaning of the table and putting things in the dishwasher.

She gasped as his hands trailed up her thighs, just gracing over her panties. "If you join me".

"Well now you ask so nicely". She turned around and he pulled her into him, kissing her roughly.

He let her go grinning. "I love a woman with a healthy appetite, but first I need to go grab my bag in the car".

"Well did someone expect he got to spend the night, a bit presumptuous isn't it ?" She said teasingly, running a hand over his chest.

One corner of his mouth twisted up in a lopsided grin. "Always good to be prepared, but I was kind of hoping".

He pulled on his jeans and his sweatshirt, it had a zipper down the front and he left it open, she handed him the keys. "You can't go outside like that".

"Why not ? You think I will offend someone". He looked down his own body, then looked at her.

She shook her head and said grinning. "No not at all, I am just afraid you might cause a car crash or someone tries to steal you".

He patted her head laughing, before slipping out the door to go get his bag with clean clothes from the car.


	11. "Please let me get dressed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Tivoli and talking Disney

"Zac we are already late as it is, please let me get dressed". She said grinning, when he grabbed her and started kissing her stomach.

It had taken then a bit longer to shower than she had planned, but she wasn't complaining. The memory of how he had lifted her and pinned her against the wall with his body actually made her quite flushed. It had been amazing again.

 

He made a whimpering sound looking up at her. "Joel wont mind waiting a bit longer".

"Stop that Zac. You are almost irresistible when you make that face, but it is not fair to Joel". She said kissing him before getting up from the bed, where he had thrown her and putting on her clothes.

It was a bit chilly outside, so she decided on jeans, a long sleeved T-shirt and a warm cardigan.

"Are you ready sweetie ?" She looked up at Zac as he pulled on a grey T-shirt and grabbed a black jacket.

"Yup ready to go". He said, running his hand through his hair, making sure it was back in place.

She walked over to him, and reached up to straighten a stray lock, then she kissed him. "I still like your curls".

They went down to the car and as always he opened the door to her and she slid in, they were picking up Joel at the hotel.

 

"Wow you are staying at D'Angleterre ?" She said with wide eyes, as he drove up in front of the hotel and Joel exited.

Zac shrugged. "Joel has been given access to a double suite by the production company, so I am just free loading in the spare room".

Joel opened the back door and slid in behind Amelia, there wasn't any room behind Zac, he had the seat all the way back to fit in his legs.

"Hi again Ami, I guess I don't have to ask why the two of you are late". Joel said grinning.

Zac just chuckled, looking quite pleased with himself, but Amelia blushed and said. "Uhh hi Joel".

They parked in a parking basement close to Tivoli and walked over to the old garden and amusement park.

"Do you come here often ?" Joel looked at Amelia and pointed to the main entrance.

She nodded and pulled out a plastic card from her wallet. "I got a season pass, so about 5-6 times each year".

"Do they have any cool rides ?" Zac was looking excitedly at her and she was guessing that nothing would be to wild for him.

She pointed at the golden tower. "There is a couple of quite wild rides, but you can't compare it to Disneyland, this is more old fashioned".

"Have you been to Disneyland ?" Zac asked and payed for his ticket and ride pas.

Amelia showed her card and got her ride pas put on. "Yeah, or I have been to Disney world in Florida, but it was 6 years ago".

"Zac loves everything Disney, both Disneyland and Disney movies, do you have a favourite Disney movie Ami ?" Joel asked in a kind of teasing voice, Zac glaring at him.

She thought about it for a bit. "Hmm I love most Disney movies, especially the old ones and well the new ones too, right now my favorite has to be 'Tangled'".

"Very interesting choice, can I ask why ?" Joel was looking like it was funny and Amelia was getting a bit confused.

Zac was starting to look quite annoyed and said. "Stop it Joel, darling just ignore his silly ideas you don't have to answer".

"No it's fine. I don't know why, it just has a bit of everything and for once a prince or well he isn't quite a prince, but he gets the princess. But he has a personality and a brain contrary to most Disney princes". She said.

Joel snorted with laughter and Amelia looked at him funnily, Zac was shaking his head. "Just ignore him, he is just being weird".

"Then tell me Ami, do you like his voice to ?" Joel said, holding his stomach.

Amelia looked at Zac with a 'okay he has lost it' look and answered. "I haven't really thought about it, but I have mostly seen the danish version. Only think I have seen the original once, if that matters".

"Oh yes that makes so much more sense". Joel said and Zac grabbed her hand dragging her with him.

It turned out to be a great day, after the disney incident Joel acted normal the rest of the time. He got asked for pictures and autographs a couple of times.

And she had been right about Zac, he was like a big kid and nothing was wild enough for him. He even got Amelia with him in the golden tower, which she had never dared before.

Joel invited them to have dinner at Nimb and Amelia was happy that it wasn't Zac picking up the bill this time.

They were watching the fireworks and Zac had his arms around her from behind, she leaned against him, sighing contentedly, pretty sure nothing could be more perfect.

"Can I stay with you again ?" He leaned down whispering in her ear, with the deep voice telling her he couldn't wait to have her alone.

Amelia turned her head slightly, catching his mouth with hers before answering. "I would love that".


	12. "You don't know who your boyfriend is do you ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami finds out who she is dating

"What time do you expect to be home again ?" Zac was looking at her, they were parked in front of her job.

She smiled at him. "I don't know exactly, but it is not going to be late. Somewhere around 9 I think".

"Maybe I could come pick you up when you are ready ?" He sent her those puppy dog eyes.

She leaned over to kiss him lovingly. "I think we can work that out. Is it okay if I text you when I am ready ?"

"Please do baby, no matter what time right ?" He grabbed her neck, holding her close to him, kissing her again.

 

She got out the car and blew him a kiss before walking inside to start her shift.

"Hi Maria, ready to start a wonderful day at work ?" Amelia put one arm around her colleague, smiling brightly.

Maria looked at her and smiled back knowingly. "Well hello, I guess someone have been getting some from her hot boyfriend".

"Why do you think that ?" She smiled biting her lip and couldn't help but thinking about last night, it had only gotten better and she felt herself blush at the memory.

Maria was grinning and slapped her shoulder playfully. "Because you walk in here all happy and smiling like a loon and right now you look like a ripe tomato".

"Okay just a little bit or maybe something quite large". Amelia said winking at her, before going into the wardrobe to put her things in the locker.

The day went by fast, and she couldn't help but letting a bit slip about how wonderful she thought Zac was, without getting into details, even though Maria wanted to hear everything.

Linda picked her up from work, and they drove to Linda and Kaspers apartment.

"Well now tell me about lover boy". Linda said, putting water on for tea, looking curiously at her.

Amelia smiled and sat down on a kitchen chair. "Uhh I don't really know what more to tell. As I said, he is tall, dark hair, sweet, charming and God damn sexy".

"Nobody is perfect sweetie, there has to be something, small things at least". Linda said putting two cups on the table.

She thought for long. "I don't really know, he is kind of an adrenaline junkie, he has a sports car and loves to drive fast and he loved everything wild in Tivoli".

"But that is not really a flaw is it ? I mean unless it is like really crazy". Linda poured water in their cups.

Amelia shook her head. "Nah, not really, maybe it is even a bit of a turn on, I mean there is just something about a man with no fear".

"Yeah I guess you are right, nothing else ?" Linda said and sat down, taking a zip from her cup.

Amelia shrugged. "He is a christian, but he is not like weird about it . He swears and he drinks and he is definitely not a virgin, he don't push his beliefs on others either, so it is fine with me, I think he is mostly about helping others".

"Well then not really a flaw either, maybe you are right, he sounds perfect". Linda said smiling.

She bit her lip, knowing that Linda might be a bit more sceptical about what she was going to say next. "Okay there are two things you might see as flaws, he turns 36 in a couple of weeks and he has been married".

"Uhh maybe a bit older than I thought you would go for, but not creepy old, when did he get divorced ?" Linda looked at her.

Amelia took a long zip of her tea. "He has been divorced for a little more than a year, but he was only married for like ten months and they got separated after half a year, he says it was a mistake".

"That was a short marriage and not very long ago, but it doesn't have to mean anything, maybe it really was a mistake, if you like him that the most important thing". Linda said.

"Well I can't help wondering what went wrong, if he fucked up in some way, but I won't let it destroy our relationship". Amelia said.

Linda nodded. "I get that, it is his past, let it stay there, but tell me how you met ? You said friday after I left".

"Yup, I got up to leave and walked into something solid, I actually thought I had hit a wall". She said grinning.

Linda poured water for a second cup of tea. "A wall, really ? How big is this guy ?"

"He is 6'3 at least with broad shoulders, he is in shape but not pumped, and well big". She giggled and winked at Linda when she said the last thing.

Linda just about choked on her tea and giggled to. "Oh God Ami, no details thank you, but hopefully better than with Daniel".

"Not even comparable, believe me. He is wonderful, but he invited me to sit with his friend and him for a drink, and before I knew we were singing a duet, he got a great voice". She said dreamily.

Linda played with her cup. "What are they doing here in Denmark by the way ? Pleasure or work ?"

"Can you keep a secret ? His friend is an actor, he is here to make a movie, Zac had some time off and went with him". Amelia smiled secretive.

Linda looked at her with big eyes. "Seriously, like a real hollywood actor ? Someone I know ?"

"Yeah I think you know him, you know so much more about movies than me. His name is Joel, he was in bones, you know Dr Fisher, he was also in Avatar". She looked at her friend.

Lindas eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "Joel David Moore ? That is his best friend ?"

"Yup, kind of crazy right ? And he is actually really sweet, you wouldn't think he was famous at all, a little weird sometimes though". She said with a smile.

Linda bit her lip, looking like her brain was spinning. "And Zac, what does he do ? You haven't told me".

"He has an internet page, something with computers, comics and nerdy stuff". She said, a bit confused about the look on Lindas face.

Linda closed her eyes saying slowly. "So your boyfriend is tall, dark, hot, turns 36 soon, is from LA, has an internet page, is best friends with Joel David Moore and his name is Zac ? Am I right if I say that that is short for Zachary ?"

"Uhh yeah it is and yes that sums him up pretty good, why ?" Amelia was very confused now, and Linda looked about to explode.

She grabbed her head. "Ami for fucks sake, you don't know who your boyfriend is do you ? You are fucking dating Zachary Levi sweetie, it is not only his friend who is an actor".

"Uhh what ? What on earth are you talking about ?" Linda had to be kidding, it couldn't be true.

Linda got her laptop and put it on the table, she clicked on something, and turned it toward Amelia. "I was actually just watching this last night, this is him isn't it ?"

"Oh shit, yup that is Zac". She was staring at the screen, it was running some show called 'heroes reborn' and right on the screen was Zac no doubt.

Linda looked at her. "Guess he forgot to tell you that Ami, but now I know you are not lying, that man is perfection, how didn't you recognise him ? You've seen him in 'Thor - The dark world'".

"What ? So that's why he didn't want to watch it, okay I feel stupid now, but who on earth does he play in it ?" Amelia couldn't recall seeing him.

Linda grinned. "Well okay he is not so easy to recognize, he is blond in it, he played Fandral".

"Seriously ? Oh now I gotta watch it again". She shook her head, guess she needed to have a serious talk with Zac later.


	13. "Oh God his hair, its so.. Its so fluffy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami finds out a lot more about her boyfriend

"But he haven't really been lying, he just kind of left out some things, but he does have a internet page, The nerd machine, they are doing something called Nerd HQ each year in connection to comic con in San Diego". Linda seemed to know a lot more about Zac than she did.

Amelia sighed. "It is just a bit much to take in, but a lot of things make sense now, he shouldn't by any chance have done anything with disney ?"

"Yes he voiced Flynn Rider in 'Tangled' why ?" Linda answered while fiddling with her laptop.

Amelia cradled her head. "That's why Joel was acting strange, apparently he tried to make Zac tell me".

"You have to see this, it is a nerd HQ panel from this summer, they do this panels for charity, this is with Tom Hiddleston". Linda turned the laptop towards her.

She watched the screen, there was Zac on a stage, being incredibly cute and charming, then presenting Tom Hiddleston, they were hugging. "Oh shit, he told me he met Tom, but they look like they know each other quite well".

"Yup they are friends, pretty close I think, Zac actually have a lot of friends, seems like everyone likes him". Linda said.

 

Amelia found it strange seeing him like that and then thinking, that man had spend the night in her bed, it seemed so unreal.

"But luckily he can go around here in Denmark unnoticed or almost, now when I know I guess he have been recognized a couple of times". Amelia said thinking back.

Linda nodded. "Yeah he is not that well known around here, he has mostly done tv shows that haven't been big here and at the same time no one knows that he is here".

"This is to weird, he is just Zac, well he is incredibly handsome and all the way perfect, but still just sweet and a bit goofy, I don't know what to think". She said.

Linda looked at her. "But don't you think that is his reason ? That he was relieved you didn't know him and he just wanted you to know Zac and not the celebrity Zachary Levi, making sure you actually like him for real".

"Well when you put it like that it does make sense, and I do understand it, but maybe he could have told me, when you know, he knew I liked him". She was biting her lip.

Linda closed her laptop. "That might just be a hard subject to bring up, maybe he was just waiting for the right opportunity".

 

Amelia sat in her own thoughts while finishing her tea, she wasn't actually mad at him, just kind of surprised.

"But you ought to watch his show Chuck, it is a great show and he is adorable, but you might not recognise him, wait I think Kasper has it on dvd". Linda walked into the living-room.

Amelia followed her, she would like to see some of the things he had done, to get to know more about him. "Not recognize him ? Is he blonde in that one to ?"

"No but the first season is like 10 years old and he is playing a super nerd, so he looks a lot different from now and from what he does in private". Linda answered pulling a dvd from the shelves.

Amelia grabbed the cover when Linda threw it at her, she giggled so hard she snorted. "Oh God his hair, its so.. Its so fluffy".

"Yeah right, he was kind of nerdy back then, but he is still kind of cute". Linda said putting on the first episode.

Amelia got caught up in the show really fast, it actually was good and Zac was absolutely adorable. "Uhh when he makes that face you just wants to kiss him".

"And you know what Ami, contrary to any other woman thinking the same thing, you actually get to kiss him". Linda said winking.

She bit her lip and sighed. "Well as long as it lasts, in about 5 weeks he goes back to Hollywood and being a star, a world where I don't belong".

"You don't think you figure out something sweetie ? If you two really like each other it is doable". Linda said.

Amelia shrugged. "I honestly don't know, I am not sure long distance is for me, especially when I know he will get offers constantly from willing women because of who he is".

"Just give the guy a break okay ? Don't write him off because of who he is". Linda looked decisively at her.

She smiled a little uncertain. "I promise to think about it, but no matter what I am going to enjoy it as long as it lasts, even if it is just for a moment".


	14. "But you know I owe you a spanking for this darling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami confronts Zac..sort of

"Oh shit, he has been nominated for a Tony for a Broadway musical and me the big idiot asked him if he could sing". Amelia facepalmed herself. She was reading on Zac’s IMDB profile.

Linda sighed resignedly. "Maybe you shouldn't concern yourself so much with all of that. You are working yourself into a frenzy, remember he is still the same man you kissed goodbye this morning".

"You are right, even though it is a bit hard not thinking about it, it is just so weird". She closed down the internet and put her phone on the table.

Linda looked at the clock. "How and when do you plan on telling him that he is busted ?"

"Hmm I think I got an idea, but I need your help, are you in ?" Amelia smiled secretive.

After planning what to do, she sent Zac a text, asking if he would come pick her up and Lindas address. He answered that he was on his way.

"I really hope I am capable of speaking coherently and I apologise in advance if your boyfriend gets me a little star struck". Linda said grinning.

Amelia giggled. "You can do it. I know you can and I guess I better get used to people reacting to him".

When the doorbell rang Amelia went into the living-room, Linda went to open the door for him and she heard his voice. "Uh hi, you must be Linda".

"Yup that is me, a pleasure to finally meet you Zac". It sounded like Linda at least hadn't lost her ability to speak.

She could almost imagining Zac looking confused that she was nowhere to be seen. "You too, where is Ami hiding ?"

"She is in the living-room Zac, she wants to have a serious talk with you". Linda said in a low conspiratorial voice.

Amelia giggled, no she had to keep a straight face, she could hear he was a bit insecure now. "That sounds a bit dangerous".

"Sorry I might have kind of busted your cover, I am so sorry". Linda said, Amelia was impressed she could keep a steady voice.

"Oh, that's okay, she had to know sometime. I better go in there then". She could hear in his voice that he would actually like to just run away right now, but she could hear his footsteps get closer.

She had her back turned as he entered, Chuck was running on the tv and Zac’s voice sounded nervously behind her. "Hi Ami, Linda said you wanted to talk to me".

She turned towards him, her arms crossed on her chest. "Don't you think you have some explaining to do sir ?"

"Well yes, I guess I have. I uhh you see.." He looked like he didn't know where to begin and she was pretty sure it wasn't normal for him to be lost for words.

She stepped aside, so he could se the TV and pointed to the screen. "Seriously Zac, what is that hair about ? You need to explain the hair".

"My hair ? Are you seriously talking about my hair ?" He looked absolutely dumb struck and she walked over, snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

When she let him go, she ruffled his hair grinning and said sweetly. "Yes your hair, it was so fluffy".

"So you are not angry with me ? I am sorry I wasn't completely honest with you". His hand was trailing down her back slowly.

She sighed and shook her head. "No I have to admit I was rather surprised, but I am not angry. I think I understand why you did it".

"I am happy to hear that, and I am relieved not to have to constantly fear being recognised, but you know I owe you a spanking for this darling". He slapped her softly on the ass.

Linda peaked inside, smiling at them. "Sorry if I scared you. It was all her idea and I am sorry I busted your secret".

"That's okay, I wanted to tell, but I didn't know how to do it. So I am just relieved that it's out". He said smiling friendly.

Amelia grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Should we get going ?"

"I would love that very much. I've been missing you all day. I can't wait to be alone with you". He said kissing her, one hand padding her behind, telling her what he would do.

Linda cleared her throat. "That's enough you two. I don't want the pre show, so please leave".

"Okay okay, say hello to Kasper from me". Amelia pulled Zac with her, grabbing her bag on the way out.

When they sat in the car Zac looked at her. "I hope you know that I am still the same, I have been myself the whole time".

"I don't doubt that Zac. It is not you I am worried about, it is everyone else". She bit her lip.

He started the car and pulled out from the curb. "Don't worry about everyone else, you and me is everything that matters".

Her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies, that was a pretty intense thing to say, they had only known each other for a week.


	15. "Hi Zac, shouldn't you be asleep by now ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac starts to get a bit clingy

"I am going to miss you so much". Zac kissed her goodbye in front of her workplace friday morning, she had to work the whole day and Zac had promised Joel to go with him to Sweden for some filming.

She caressed his cheek softly. "You are back early tomorrow, and I have the whole day of, I think you are going to survive".

"I am not so sure". He said pushing his bottom lip out pouting and she couldn't help but kiss him.

The she hurried inside, knowing very well that he was staring after her long after she was gone.

"Okay Ami, what have you done to that poor man ? He is looking after you like a lost puppy". Maria had seen them through the window.

Amelia sighed and scratched her head. "He just thinks it is the end of the world that he won't see me before tomorrow".

"He is totally in love with you sweetie". Maria said getting the tables ready for lunch.

She started decking the tables from the other end of the room, yawning loud and long.

"Tell me, doesn't he let you sleep at night ?" Maria said, making some suggestive moves of her pelvis.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I think he is amazing, but I almost can't walk and I got four hours sleep tops, he seemed to think he had to make up for being away tonight".

"That sounds pretty hot and as I said, that man is so much in love with you". Maria said dreamingly.

She felt a bit ungrateful. "Yeah, he is just so intense sometimes, I fear he will declare his undying love any day, and it is just way to soon".

"Well maybe a bit, you have known each other what ? A week ? It sounds like he is a bit intense". Maria finished her tables.

Amelia finished up consumed in her own thoughts, she really liked him, she might even be falling in love with him and she didn't doubt she could seriously fall for him, but she didn't really know him yet especially after the revelation the day before.

The night had been hot and steamy, the tricks he knew kept surprising her.

They were closed for guest between 4 and 5 pm and she checked her phone, she had 3 messages from Zac, she showed them to Maria. "See what I mean ?"

The first one said   
> Hi beautiful girl, miss you already, it is going to be a long day, love Zac <

Message number two said   
> Hi again darling, on our way to Sweden, hope you have a wonderful day, thinking about you Zac <

And the last one said   
> We have arrived, it's very beautiful here, but you are more beautiful, can't wait for tomorrow <

"Well yeah, it is kind of cute, but yes a bit intense considering the length of your relationship". Maria handed her back the phone.

She wrote him a message back   
> Make sure to enjoy your trip, I'll see you tomorrow, but misses you just a bit to, tell Joel hi <

When she sat in the train on her way home late that evening he called her. "Hi Zac, shouldn't you be asleep by now ?"

"I couldn't fall asleep without hearing you beautiful voice first, I miss you". He sounded tired.

She sighed lightly and smiled. "You are so sweet, you know that right ? But Zac we can't be together all the time, you are going back home soon".

"Uhh did you have to remind me of that ? That is something I prefer not to think about". He sounded sad.

She got up to get of the train. "Maybe not, but sometime we have to think about it, but please go to sleep now".

"Okay, when you ask me so nicely, but I look forward to tomorrow, I got a surprise for you". He sounded happy and exited.

She walked slowly towards her apartment, what was he cooking up now ? "Sounds exciting I think, see you tomorrow Zac, sleep well".

"You to, I need you to be rested tomorrow and I really do miss you". He yawned loudly, sounding like he needed rest to.

She sighed and locked herself into her apartment. "I miss you to, now go to sleep sweetie, bye Zac".

Amelia felt a little bad hanging up on him, but she knew he would keep talking forever if she didn't and she was tired and wanted to get to bed as soon as possible.

She changed out of her work clothes and snuggled into bed, it was actually nice to have her bed to herself for one night.


	16. "Do you expect me to walk around in public like this ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami finds out that it is possibly to have sex on a motorbike

Amelia was happy that her phone was muted, because when she woke up at 9.30 am she had 4 messages from Zac, just to wish her a good morning, to tell her he missed her and to tell they were on their way.

She stretched and shook her head, realising she had finally found his flaw. He was a bit too intense and very fast to put his feelings out there, a fast wedding that didn't work made a lot more sense now.

After a quick shower, she got some breakfast and then a new message arrived from Zac   
> I am at your place in 10 minutes sweetie, can't wait to see you <

She was looking forward to see him to and to see what his surprise was, but she wished he would relax a bit   
> See you soon then <

It took 8 minutes then her doorbell rang and she opened her door to a happy looking Zac in leather motorcycle pants and a open leather jacket over his T-shirt.

"Hello beautiful, I have missed you". He grabbed her, literally lifting her of the ground, kissing her very intensely.

She let her eyes run over him when he let her go, uhh he did look extremely sexy. "I have missed you to, why are you wearing that ?"

"Because you and me are going for a ride on a motorcycle and before you say anything, I wont accept a no". He said with a big grin.

She looked at him with surprise. "Oh God, don't tell me you ride motorcycles too ?"

"I got two at home, so well yes I do, but don't worry darling, I know what I am doing, and I promise to drive safely". He said.

She wasn't sure this was a good idea at all she was honestly a little afraid of motorcycles. "Uhh Zac, I don't really think I have the guts for it and I don't have the clothes either”..

"Don't worry, I have taken care of that". He reached outside the door and pulled in a plastic bag, handing it to her.

She opened the bag and pulled out something in black leather, she looked resignedly at him. "So I can't get out of this ?"

"Nope, so get that pretty ass changed". He said grinning and slapped her behind as she obliged him mumbling to herself.

She went into the bedroom and took of her bathrobe, she put on a pair of leggings and a tight T-shirt, thinking it would be more comfy underneath the leather.

Amelia pulled on the leather outfit and yelled a bit loud. "Seriously Zac ? Do you expect me to walk around in public like this ?"

His face appeared in the doorway and a mischievous smile spread over his face. "Oh hell yeah, fuck you look so hot baby".

"You are crazy, it looks like something you have stolen from black widow, couldn't you find something less tight". She looked down herself.

He walked over, snaking his arms around her waist, his hands on her ass. "Why ? You got the body to wear it and you look amazing".

"You are so sucking up to me now, but it is working". She said kissing him, her hands sliding onto his back under the leather jacket.

She pushed him away gently, grinning at him "Hey you, don't take it of me again".

"Uhh it is hard to resist when you are so damn hot baby". He looked at her his eyes burning and grabbed her hips.

She shook her head. "If you want me to go on that ride, it is now, then we can see about getting out of this when we get home".

He grabbed her hand, pulling her with him, and she grabbed her keys, but had to hand them to him, not really having a pocket.

"Wow, its a Harley". She looked at the big black machine, even though she was a bit afraid of motorcycles and had never ridden one, she thought they were kind of cool.

He took a helmet and handed it to her, grabbing another one for himself. "Yup, it is a FXDX model".

"And would I be right if I guess you got one just like this at home ?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

He smiled crookedly and nodded. "Yeah, I prefer a machine I am familiar with, I have a ducati Monster too".

He put on the helmet and straddled the machine, then he clapped behind him on the seat, she sighed and put her own helmet on before getting up behind him.

When he started it and she could feel the powerful machine come to life under her, she grabbed him around the waist, pressing herself against his back.

But she soon relaxed, she could feel he was in control and he kept his promise, not driving to fast.

She even had to admit it was kind of exciting, the machine felt so powerful and the vibrations hummed through her body.

They drove north, along the shore, when they reached a big forest, he suddenly turned into the forest, parking on a small deserted side road, putting the machine on the kickstands.

He pulled of his helmet and turned his body, grabbing her, sliding her around his body, making her sit in front of him, facing him and he pulled of her helmet to, kissing her greedily.

She felt totally out of breath when he broke the kiss and his words didn't make it better. "Sorry but I can't wait any longer baby. I need to fuck you right now and I am going to do it right here".

Her outfit could be opened from the opposite direction and the zipper went all the way down between her legs, making it possible for him to get to her pussy without taking it of, and she wondered if he had planned this.

"Baby those damn leggings is in the way, so you can either take of all your clothes or I rip those to pieces". He whispered against her neck, after zipping her outfit open at the crotch.

She had already been turned on from the vibrations and being so close to him, but his voice made her go crazy. "Please just rip them, I want you".

He smiled at her, grabbing her leggings on both side of the seam, splitting the crotch open with one hard pull, making her gasp.

She opened his pants, managing to pull his hard cock out, and he pushed her down, making her lie back, her head at the handlebar, his hands sliding under her ass, lifting her a little and thrusting himself into her, making her moan.

He was holding her hard, actually moving her back and forth on his cock and first she were a bit afraid someone would come by or the machine would tip over, but she soon forgot everything.

"Oh God I missed fucking you Ami, you feel so good". He was growling, slamming into her relentlessly.

Her head was swimming, oh God how did he do it, she almost couldn't control herself. "Please Zac, I need to cum".

"Then cum for me baby, I love watching you cum". His voice laboured, and she came, making a flock of bird take flight from a tree.

Only a couple of seconds later, he was chanting her name, pulling her up in sitting position, kissing her hard.

"That was so fucking hot baby". He said grinning, kissing her again, before tucking himself back into his pants.

Amelia zipped her outfit over her ruined leggings, crawling around him, back to her place, he picked up the helmets and handed her one.

The drove further north and stopped at a cafe eating lunch, before driving back to Copenhagen.

On their way they returned the motorcycle at the renting place and got his car, driving back to her place, the way he looked at her telling her he wasn't done with her at all.


	17. "I told you to stop baby, please do as you are told"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well just sex

Amelia had just entered her apartment, Zac right behind her and she turned to ask him to lock the door, but before she could say anything he slammed into her, kissing her greedily.

His hands were running up her body and she moaned, it was impossible for her not to respond to him.

"Wow down boy". She said giggling, trying to remove his hands, but it was impossible.

He pushed her hard against the wall then he grabbed her wrists, held them over her head with his right hand, having no trouble holding both of her hands in one of his.

She writhed, but she couldn't get anywhere, his eyes almost black as he was taking her in, biting his lip. "Damn baby, you are just so fucking sexy".

He kissed her deeply and she was already breathing heavily, it was such a turn on when he took control of her.

Zac unzipped her outfit all the way down to the middle of her thigh, his free hand running up under her T-shirt playing with her breast.

She gasped, she wanted to touch him so badly, his fingers found her nipple, pulling at it and she moaned, his mouth nibbling on her neck.

He pressed his thigh up against her hot center, and she grinded against it her entire body burning to touch him, his voice raw. "Oh you are such a dirty girl ain't you ? Always hot and ready".

"Yes, I am, please Zac let me touch you". She begged, and when he let her arms go, nodding she almost slammed into him, ripping his jacket of, wanting to get as close as possible.

His hands ran up her shoulder inside the outfit, pulling it with, and pulling it of her, when it was on the floor, she stepped out of it, she grabbed his T-shirt pulling it over his head.

Her hands ran up his chest and her mouth followed, leaving a trail of kisses, her mouth found his nipple and she sucked at it, making him gasp.

She kneeled and opened his pants slowly, she looked at him and he nodded, so she pulled them down together with his boxers. She looked up at him, her tongue running over her lip. "Please sir, may I taste you ?"

"Of course baby". His eye looking dazed, his breathing shallow, she grabbed him and slowly slid her mouth down over the head.

She kept her eyes locked on his as she sucked him in deeper and deeper, his hands entwined in her hair, and he moaned. "Oh fuck Ami, that is so good".

 

"Stop baby or I am going to cum". He was panting hard now, but she just kept going, wanting to taste him for real. He pulled her up on her feat by her hair, she gasped. "I told you to stop baby, please do as you are told".

He pulled of her T-shirt, his mouth and hands teasing her nipples and she could feel the orgasm start to build in her center.

Zac ribbed her ruined leggings of her, and then pulled down her panties, he planted his food on them, grabbing her ass, lifting her out of her clothes.

She folded her legs around him and kissed him, she felt the wall against her back, and she knew what was coming before he slammed into her.

Amelia gasped, it hurt a bit but it felt so good and she couldn't do anything to control how hard or deep he trusted.

She moaned letting her head fall back against the wall, she could just take what he gave her, again and again, feeling herself start to unravel, and then she felt him cum moaning. "Fuck yes baby, cum with me".

And as always she did, it was like those words hit a button by now, she was whimpering into his shoulder as she came.

Amelia thought he would put her down, but he carried her to the bedroom, keeping her pressed against his body, staying inside her.

He sat down on the bed, she was straddling his lap, he started kissing her, then his mouth travelled over her shoulder and neck to her nipple.

She gasped, all her nerves still on high alert from the orgasm, but he just kept teasing her nipple, biting down on it, her nails digging into his shoulder.

Then she felt him grow inside her, getting hard and ready again, and the feeling was such a turn on.

"Ride me baby, ride me hard". He was kissing along her shoulder and nibbling at her collarbone, his hands on her hips, and she started moving on him.

Her mouth found his and her hands was in his hair, she moved faster, snapping her hips down on him with each thrust, he pressed up to meet her.

"Oh God". She moaned, she could feel herself start to unravel again, he held her hips in a hard grasp, snapping his hips up at her hard, and she fell apart.

The sound of her orgasm, her moaning his name and clamping down on him, was his undoing and he groaned her name against her shoulder.

They sat like that for a long time, she was resting her head and the little hollow between his shoulder and neck and he was stroking her back gently.


	18. "Get your fucking hands of my woman right now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac shows some less charming sides of himself

The next week went quietly by, Amelia spend all her free time with Zac, and she found him to be truly perfect, always attentive and so sweet and loving except for in the bedroom where he was everything else.

When they weren't together, usually because she was at work, he sent her sweet texts and if she had long shifts he often came by just to say hi and sneak a kiss.

Amelia was a bit worried though, she loved him being so attentive and caring, but she felt it was to fast and he just got to intense sometimes.

She feared that his seemingly need to be with her all the time could easily turn to something she couldn't handle.

It was friday evening and Amelia was at work, they often had drunk people in the bar at fridays and saturdays, and this night was no exception.

She was explaining to a young man that he was to drunk and couldn't get another drink. He was acting silly, but she was used to it and this one was neither scary nor threatening.

"Come on, go home and sleep it of sweetie, that would make me so happy". She said knowing that sweet talking them a bit and a bit of flirting often helped a lot with the younger guys.

The guy put a hand on her hip, not really groping her, but it was suggestive and said slurring his voice. "Only if you come with me to tuck me in beautiful".

"I am sorry, but I have to stay here at take care of all the other drunken fools, so get going now love". She said laughing and tried to move away from his hand.

The guy grabbed her apron stopping her from moving away, but she still didn't feel threatened, he was just drunk and she could easily manage guys like him.

His hand tried to grab her hip, but his aim wasn't good and he grabbed her ass instead. "Come one sexy, you would make me so happy".

She was just about to tell him to leave nicely but sternly, but suddenly Zac was there, she hadn't seen him come in and he was furious.

He grabbed the guys arm, twisting it so hard onto his back that he was halfway on his knees and his voice was scary. "Get your fucking hands of my woman right now".

"Zac please let go. He is just a drunk kid, he didn't mean any harm, for God's sake you are breaking his arm". She was panicking, everybody stared and the guy was whimpering.

Zac stared at her, his eyes a weird green hue she hadn't seen before. "And ? He should have kept it to himself then".

"Zac I think he has gotten the message, please let him go so he can leave". She put a hand on his arm and kept his gaze. He snorted annoyed, but pushed the guy away, he scrambled away and out of the restaurant, cradling his arm.

It was late and luckily there was only a few people in the restaurant, Maria had gone home and so had the chef, so only Amelia and the bartender on duty Soren was there.

"You sit right there while I close up and don't for a moment think that I am not pissed at you right now". She glared at Zac and pointed to a bar stool.

Zac sighed and sat down, he didn't look angry anymore, more guiltily slumping a bit.

Amelia took care of closing everything down and got the last guests out, then she said goodnight to Soren and promised to lock the place up, lastly she locked the entrance.

She turned towards Zac her arms crossed in front of her. "What the hell was that about ?"

"He was coming on to you, he put his dirty hands on you. That is not okay". He looked at her.

She sighed, it was exactly something like this she had feared could happen. "No it wasn't okay, but he wasn't threatening or dangerous. He was a big drunk kid and you can't make a scene like that at my work".

"So I am just supposed to let some fucking kid feel you up and do nothing about it. That can't be in the job description". He was standing at his full height, his voice harsh, hadn't she been so angry she would have been intimidated.

She tried not to lose it, but her voice got a bit high. "Stop it Zac. I had it under control, there was no reason to practically breaking his arm".

"He deserved it, you are mine and no one can touch you. I wont allow it". His voice getting angry again.

Amelia grinded her teeth and tried to keep her voice alm. "Zac you need to relax. We have only known each other for two weeks, you don't own me".

"Maybe you liked it ? Does it give your confidence a boost when they can't keep their hands of you ?" He was yelling at her now.

She lost it and slapped him hard, regretting it instantly when she saw the look on his face.

He grabbed her, slamming her against the bar, his face inches from her. "You will never do that again, is that understood ? And I am gonna show you that I fucking own you".

"Zac please just let me go, please leave". She couldn't handle this, this was what she feared.

He grabbed her waist, lifting up on the stool, pulling her legs over his shoulders, making her skirt roll up around her waist. "No Ami, I won't and I know you don't really want me to".

She was split right now, she wanted him to leave but at the same time she couldn't deny getting turned on.

He opened his pants, ripping her panties of her and she didn't put up any resistance as he buried himself in her, taking her so hard she knew she would be sore for days.

"Cum for me baby". His voice almost pleading and even though she hadn't even known she was close, her body complied, sending her into a tailspin of an orgasm, pulling him with her.

Amelia jumped down from the stool, pulling away from him. She could feel the tears sting her eyes. "Zac you need to leave now".

"Leave ? You.. You.. Do you mean like for real, that we are.. ?" He was blinking all anger gone from him.

She breathed deeply, she couldn't handle this level of jealousy and possessiveness. "Yes Zac, we are over, I am done. I can’t deal with this".

"Please Ami, don't do this. I am so sorry, please forgive me. I can't lose you". He grabbed her hands, his face desperate a tear running down his cheek.

It hurt seeing him like this, seriously he was crying, and she felt torn. "Zac you have to relax. You are to intense. You scare me sometimes and you can't do things like this. What if someone recognised you ?"

"I am sorry. I don't know what got into me. I don't usually behave like this. I was scared he would hurt you. I promise I won't do it again". His eye begging.

Reason told her that he couldn't just change like that, but she could feel reason crumble at the sight of his face so sad and pleading.

She cupped his cheek gently. "Promise me to pack away that macho shit okay ? You can be rough with me in the bedroom and talk dirty all you like, but out here I don't need that".

"I promise, I do anything you want me to, just tell me". His eyes were burning into hers.

She shook her head, smiling at him. "Just be you Zac, just be the usual sweet and charming you".

He snaked his arms around her, pulling her into a soft kiss and she felt herself melt into his embrace.


	19. "Is it that bad ? You look possibly livid darling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami takes Zac to meet her parents

"Do you have any plans today ?" It was sunday morning and Zac was drawing little patterns on her stomach and around her breasts with his fingers.

She stretched and sighed. "I promised my parents to come up to them for lunch".

"Oh well then you just go of course, you can borrow my car if you want to". She could hear he was disappointed, he wanted to be with her on her day of, but he tried to hide it.

She bit her lip. "Oh no, I don't have the nerves to drive something that temperamental, but maybe you could drive, my parents would love to meet you".

"Are you sure ? You don't think it is to soon ? But I would love to come, if you really mean it". His finger trailing her hairline and down her neck.

She smiled at him. "As long as you can behave, no wandering hands in front of my parents okay ?"

"Hey, you know I am capable of being civilised, if only for a couple of hours". He said grinning and started nibbling her everywhere he could reach with his mouth.

She writhed and screamed because it was tickling. She rolled of the bed, escaping. "Now I will go get a shower and no you are staying here, my mother is very strict about being on time, so no time for shenanigans".

When she came out of the shower he grabbed her, kissing her softly, and squeezing her ass, before going to take a shower himself.

Amelia put on a long skirt and a pretty blouse, twisting her hair up in a loose bun, then she went to the kitchen, eating a bowl of oats.

"Baby, could you just come here, I need help". Zac called from the bedroom.

She walked in there, but stopped in the doorway, staring at him with her mouth hanging open in shock. "You.. You.. Your beard, you shaved it of".

"Yeah, I felt it was time for a change". He let his hand glide over his chin, she was still just staring at him.

He looked at her nervously. "Is it that bad ? You look possibly livid darling, don't worry, it will be back before a week".

"No, no it is just so different, you look so young". She went over to him, stroking his chin and cheek before kissing him.

When she let go of him, he asked her. "But I actually wanted you opinion on my clothes, I want to make a good impression, but not be overdressed".

"Hmm a nice button down shirt would work, but skip the tie, that is to formal, maybe just a pair of nice pants with a shirt, a suit is a bit to much". She kissed him and walked out again.

He came out in the kitchen 5 minutes later and stopped right inside the door. "Is this acceptable ?"

"Uh I see one really big problem with wearing that". She let hers eyes run over him, he was wearing a pair of tailored grey pants and a matching waistcoat over a slightly pink button down shirt, the top buttons undone.

He looked down himself, like he was trying to figure out the problem. "What ? What is the problem ?"

"That I have to behave to and not start undressing you at the table, and that is going to be fucking hard with you looking that sexy". She said winking at him.

He grinned and grabbed her, kissing her. "You naughty little minx, well you have to wait till we get back from your parents".

The drove in his car and he insisted in stopping on the way, getting a bouquet of flowers for her mother.

"Hi mom, it's me". Amelia walked into the kitchen, and her mother dried her hands in her apron, before coming to hug her.

She held her out and looked at her like only a mother can do. "So good to see you my girl, you look so happy, is everything going well ?"

"Yes mom, everything is awesome and I have met someone. I hope it is okay I brought him with me today, he is just talking cars with dad". She smiled nervously.

Her mother gave her another hug and said lovingly. "Of course my girl, I can't wait to meet the man that makes my daughter look so happy".

At that moment Zac stepped through the door with her father, they already looked like old friends.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Zac, sweetie this is my mother Grethe". She introduced them, luckily both her parents spoke enough English to carry a normal conversation.

Zac hugged her mother warmly and gave her the flowers. "A delight to meet you Mrs Dahl".

"Oh thank you, so nice to meet you to, just call me Grethe". Her mother said, smiling as she put the flowers in a vase.

Amelia glanced at Zac, well he was definitely gonna be a hit with her parents, already having them wrapped around his little finger. He was good at charming parents apparently.


	20. "You are acting like a crazy fan girl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has a surprice for Amy

"I guess that went okay, didn't it ? I like your parents, they are really sweet". They were sitting in the car on their way back, and Zac was glancing at Amelia.

She turned her face towards him and smiled. "It went a lot more than okay, my father was crazy about you and my mother might be just a tiny bit in love with you, I have never seen her giggle and blush like that".

"That might be a bit exaggerated, but I hope they liked me". He was biting his lip, concentrating on the road.

She was happy she had brought him, even though it might be a bit early, but it had went so well, her parents had been happy she had met such a sweet and charming man and Zac seemed so happy.

"By the way, I was thinking we could go to that karaoke bar where we met on friday ? Joel is in, and you could ask Linda and Kasper to come to". He looked at her.

She had friday of and had no plans so far, she guessed it could be fun. "Yeah, that sounds fun".

He smiled happily and focused on driving again, she glanced at him, his smiled told her there was something behind his wishes to go there, but she didn't know what.

She worked every day until friday, Tuesday she had the late shift and she had to be there early Wednesday and she asked Zac if it was okay that she just wanted to go home and sleep alone, she needed her rest.

He said that it was all fine, but she could feel he didn't like it, she actually liked having her bed to herself for one night and getting to sleep the whole night.

It was friday evening and Amelia had just finished getting ready, she was wearing a blue dress just reaching her knees, when the doorbell rang, Zac had been back at the hotel getting some clean clothes and picking up Joel.

"Hey baby, ready to go ? You look ravishing". She had just opened the door and Zac sent her his most dashing smile.

She kissed ham and pushed him in front of her down the hallway. "Thank you, you look kind of hot yourself, but you kind of always do".

He grinned and grabbed her hand, she actually thought he looked exceptionally sexy this evening, he was in tight fitting jeans and a white T-shirt under a black jacket, he was growing back his beard, and was already sporting long stubbles, and his hair was left naturel, curling slightly.

"Hi Joel, long time no see". Amelia jumped into the back seat, Zac had offered to throw Joel away from the passenger seat, but she had told him no.

He turned his head and smiled at her. "Hi Ami, yeah I have been a bit busy the last week, they are pressing us a bit to finish the film on schedule".

"Hi Linda, Kasper, so good to see you". Amelia spotted them in a booth cloose to the stage.

She presented them both to Joel and Zac to Kasper, then she sat down opposite them, Zac sitting down next to her, Joel pulling a chair up to the end of the table.

"Okay sweetie, please leave Zac alone now, you are acting like a crazy fan girl". Linda said grinning and kissed Kasper.

He was a big fan of his show Chuck and had been asking Zac questions none stop, now he was grinning embarrassed blushing. "Whoops sorry, I didn't mean to".

"That is quite okay, I am just happy people still watch it". Zac waved of his apology and smiled.

They were having a great time and laughed at Joel, who went up to sing, Linda and Amelia tried to get Zac and Kasper up there to, but they both rejected any attempt.

"Baby, I think you should get up and sing". Zac had just returned from the bathroom and now he was looking at her pleading.

She had no plans about singing and she made a face. "Uh Zac, I don't really feel like singing, is it okay if I don't go ?"

"No it isn't, now get that cute ass up there, for me please ?" He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes.

What the hell was that about ? She didn't liked getting pressured. "Why is it so important ? You didn't want to do it half an hour ago".

"Okay I go after you then, I sing whatever you like me to sing, but just get up there now". He bit his lip, looking intently at her.

She looked around, everyone else looked as confused as she felt, she shook her head. "Okay then, if it makes you happy".

"Thank you baby, you won't regret doing this". His face lighted up in a big smile and he pulled her up to the stage.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You are acting kind of strange right now, even for you, can I pick the song myself or are you doing that to ?"

"Of course you can choose and sorry for pressuring you, I just like to hear your beautiful voice". He caressed her cheek and kissed her.

She chose 'I'm the only one' by Melissa Etheridge and when she was on stage, she forgot she didn't wanted to, all her friends was whistling and wooing and Zac was looking at her with unmasked adoration.

"You were amazing darling, simply astonishing". Zac pulled her into him, kissing her lovingly.

Someone cleared his throat behind her and she turned around to find a young man in a suit, he looked at her. "Are you Amelia Dahl ?"

"Well yes, can I help you with something ?" She looked at him, what was this about ? He looked so official.

He smiled friendly at her and nodded towards Zac, like they had met before. "I think it is more about what I can do for you, my name is Jasper Dam and I work at Kajovi records, would you be interested in coming in for at meeting monday ?"

"Uhh well yes of course, I can do that". She blinked confused and didn't really know what to say.

Jasper smiled at her and handed her a business card. "Then I see you monday at 10 am at this address".

"You were absolutely right, thanks for the tip". Jasper turned to Zac and shook his hand, Zac nodded.

Amelia was staring after Jasper when he left, then she turned to Zac. "You did this ? That's why you wanted me to sing so badly".

"Uhh maybe, depends if you are happy or angry about it". He was eyeing her for an reaction.

She grabbed his neck and kissed him warmly, had he really just made her dreams possible ? It was hard to believe.


	21. "You two should do a duet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami has a meeting with the record label

Monday morning Amelia couldn't stay still and she ended up snapping at Zac because he was laughing at her.

"Oh sorry, I am just so nervous, it wasn't entirely fair taking it out on you". She put her arms around him, snuggling into him.

He was stroking her back gently and kissing her on the hair. "It is okay darling, I understand that you are nervous and it wasn't nice of me to laugh".

"Is it okay that I go to the meeting alone ?" She looked up at him, knowing that if she didn't say anything he would most likely go with her.

He gently pushed a strain of her hair behind her ear. "Of course, Let me give you a lift there, then I wait at the hotel, you can just call when you need me to pick you up".

When they stopped in front of the studio Zac kissed her goodbye. "Don't worry darling, you are so amazing, they would be lucky to have you".

"Thank you, that means a lot to me". She smiled at him, before entering the huge building.

3 hours later she came back out and jumped into the car, Zac looking excitedly at her. "What did they say ?"

"I had a meeting with Jasper and the big boss, we talked a lot and they asked me to do a recording, that was so much fun". She was smiling.

He started the car, pulling out into traffic. "I am sure you knocked them of their feet baby, what did they say ?"

"They want to make a single to start me off, and if that goes well they want to give me a big contract". She bit her lip, watching him.

His face ligthed up in a huge smile. "I knew you could do it baby, I am so proud of you and I'm sure the single will be a smashing success".

"Thank you, without you this would never had happened". She looked at him lovingly, thinking that he made this happend for her.

He shook his head, his voice very serious and honest. "I am convinced it would have happened no matter what, I just pushed it a bit along, making it happen a little sooner".

She wasn't that sure, the chance of someone hearing her accidentally was very slim and she would never have the courage to do anything herself.

"They wants to start right away, so I promised to talk to my boss about using some of my vacation". She said pulling out her phone, calling her boss, and he gave her the time of.

 

Before she had even absorbed what happened she was making her single, she usually had Zac with her in the studio, and he was very supportive and good at giving her advice without sounding condescending, she was happy to have him there.

One morning when she was waiting and warming up her voice before Jasper showed up, Zac was singing with her, just for fun.

"You two should do a duet". Jasper said behind them, as he had entered the studio without them hearing him.

Amelia blushed but Zac just smiled. "Well we might do that sometime, I would love to".

She was also planning Zacs birthday with Joel, it was only three days away now and they wanted it to be special.  
And she was looking for a present for him, but it was hard finding the right gift she thought.

He hadn't acted jealous or possessive since that evening at her work nearly two weeks ago, but he had slipped back into writing her constantly when their weren't together and he was getting way to intense sometimes.

But right now she just had so much to do and he was with her nearly all the time, so she pushed it away, it wasn't a big problem right now.


	22. "We are not joining the mile high club"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Zac’s birthday

It was Thursday morning and Zacs 36'th birthday, Amelia sneaked out of bed calling Joel to check that everything was ready, before taking a quick shower and getting dressed.

"Morning handsome and happy birthday". She kissed him softly and he grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him. After a couple of minutes she gently pushed him away and said laughing. "Sorry babe, but you need to get up and shower, we have a lot of plans today".

"I thought you were my present, are you sure I can't just unpack you ?" He got up on his knees, grabbed her again and tried to pull of her blouse.

She kissed him, but removed his hands. "Go get in the shower, Joel is picking us up in 15 minutes".

A quarter of an hour later the climbed into the waiting limousine, where Joel were waiting for them. "Morning and happy birthday old boy".

"Thank you, where are we going ?" Zac looked excited at Joel and then Amelia, but they both shook their heads, smiling secretive.

They drove to the airport and boarded the waiting private jet, were they served a luxury brunch.

"And no one is telling me were we are going right ?" Zac tried once more, but got no answer.

The flight was a couple of hours and they were picked up by a Limousine at the airport, Zac wasn't long to figure out where they were by looking at the road signs. "What are we doing in Italy ?"

When they arrived at their destination, a very professional looking man greeted them and said. "Welcome to the Pista di Fiorano".

"Oh shit seriously ?" Zac was looking at them like he expected them to reveal it was a joke.

Even Amelia who wasn't really into cars thought it was kind of cool getting a private tour and a test drive on Ferraris private test course and she answered grinning. "Yes fucking seriously".

Zac was like a kid in a candy store, he was everywhere, looking and touching and making little excited noises.

"Oh God, he is like a 5 year old, sometimes I wonder if he got some attention disorder". Amelia watched him giggling.

Joel chuckled and shrugged. "He might have, but at least he has a good time and he is going to sleep soundly tonight".

When they had seen it all they got the possibility to get a ride along on the track in one of the race cars with a professional driver.

Amelia didn't want to go, but Joel thought it was exciting and Zac was over the moon and talked himself into an extra round and got the driver to drive like he didn't have a passenger.

After that they were allowed to drive alone in one of the street cars which couldn't go as fast and Zac talked Amelia into going with him, promising to drive carefully.

"See baby wasn't it fun ? Zac said, looking at her with eyes shining with happiness, he was clearly enjoying himself immensely.

Amelia got out of the car, a tad pale. "No not fun, but I could think of a lot of other words for it, and going 130 mph isn't driving carefully Zac".

He just grinned and went for another round, she shook her head and looked at Joel. "At least he doesn't drive like that at home".

While Zac was out on the course the professional driver came back to tell them something.

"Zac would you like to try a different car ?" Amelia walked over to him as he got out the car.

His face lighted up in a big smile, and he kissed her. "Most definitely, which one ?"

"What about this one ?" She said pointing to the race car, it was still parked next to the track.

He looked at her with big wide eyes and his mouth ajar. "But.. But only the drivers can drive the race cars".

"The boss apparently saw you drive from the house and he have extended a special permission for you to drive it". She smiled at him.

Zac looked like he was going to faint, but then he squealed like a kid on Christmas morning and hugged her.

To be honest she wasn't happy about him getting let loose in a real race car, but she wasn't going to tell him no, especially since he really wanted to.

"I just hope he doesn't kill himself". Amelia was squeezing Joel's arm so hard she probably left marks, afraid for Zac’s safety in the powerful car.

Joel didn't look totally at ease either, but tried to calm her. "Don't worry, he has just driven the track several times and he has done it before at home, but okay only street cars, never a real race car".

"Joel not making it better okay ?" She glared at him and he stopped talking, the both looked at the track.

But they didn't need to worry, Zac was in full control, but his speed made Amelia gasp and close her eyes at every turn.

 

"I was good right baby ?" They were in the limo on their way back to the airport and Zac kept talking about his round in the race car.

Joel facepalmed himself and sighed before she could answer. "Seriously Zac, we got it you had like the 10th best time on the track ever and the boss came down to congratulate you, don't worry he will probably call you next week offering you a job".

"Yes Zac, it was very good, pretty scary to watch and maybe a bit foolhardy, ignore Joel, he is just tired". She smiled at him.

She was actually a bit tired hearing about it to and thought just about the same as Joel had said, but Zac had looked so hurt and it was his birthday after all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it Zac, it was very impressive, I just got a bad headache". Joel smiled apologetically.

And then Zac was back to being happy and they had to hear every detail again and again until they reached the airport.

"Joel is sound asleep, and he is a heavy sleeper, he won't hear a thing". Zac were kissing her down her neck, his hand finding her chest under her blouse.

Joel had swallowed some pain killers and was taking a nap to be ready for the rest of the day.

She removed his hand looking at him sternly. "Zac stop that, this time I am putting down my foot, we are not joining the mile high club".

"Ouch Zac, I don't think you have ever called me that before, guess I am in big trouble then". He said kissing her gently.

 

At least he gave up on talking her into sex and she snuggled herself into him, feeling happy.


	23. "Ouch that was cold baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Zac’s birthday

"This is cool, but you know I am going to kick your asses right ?" Zac said with a grin, when he found out they were going to at paintball place.

Joel smirked at him, sending him a challenging look. "Don't get to cocky, you know karma and all that jazz".

"Okay, did I get this right ? You need to hit the helmet or the heart mark on either the back or the chest to kill someone". Amelia looked at them.

Zac snaked his arms around her. "Yep darling, and I am sorry that I probably has to kill you".

"We will see, we will see, I might have hidden talents". She said giggling and winking at him.

"Whoops so sorry Joel". Amelia tried not to giggle to hard. She had shot at Joel and he had tried to jump the shot, taking it right in the balls.

She could hear Zac laugh rather heartlessly somewhere nearby. "At least you are not dead, even though you might wish you were".

It ended up being Zac who killed of Joel with a perfect head shot and he was out of the game.

"Where are you baby ? You can't hide from me forever". Zac was trying to lure her out.

She stepped out close behind him and she could easily have shot him in the back, but she called. "But I am right here sweetie".

"Ouch that was cold baby, did you seriously just make me turn to shot me in the heart ?" He looked down himself and looked at her pouting and making puppy dog eyes.

She grinned and winked. "Yeah it is not very heroic to shoot people in the back is it ? Oh by the way, who got their ass kicked ?"

"Someone forgot to tell they had done this before". Joel said grinning and high fiving her as they came out.

She shrugged. "Maybe a couple of times and I was a champion shooter as a child, so might help a bit too".

"That is actually just a bit sexy". Zac pulled her into him, kissing her in a way that made her head spin.

They went to have dinner at MASH, they had thought about somewhere really fancy called Noma, but decided that a good steak was more Zac’s style than seafoam and living ants.

"Thank you Joel, this was the greatest day ever". Zac hugged him warmly, when the car stopped in front of Amelia’s apartment.

Joel hugged him back smiling. "I am happy you enjoyed it, that was the whole point, see you both soon".

"I have a little gift for you to, even though it can't live up to Joel's gift". She pulled out a little gift and handed it to him, they were sitting on her couch.

He smiled happily and accepted it. "You didn't need to buy me anything, having you in my life is more than enough".

"But I wanted to give you something, even though it was hard to find". She smiled nervously, hoping it was the right gift.

He opened the gift and took out the watch she got him, it had been pretty expensive, but she had gotten some money for the single and as that only happened because of him, she didn't mind spending most of it on him.

He hugged her and then kissed her so soft and lovingly her leg tried to pop even though she was sitting down. "Thank you so much baby, you shouldn't have bought something this expensive".

"That doesn't matter, you said your watch was broken and I thought you could use a new one". She smiled, happy he liked it.  
He turned it around to read the inscription. "Be yourself, everyone else is taken".

"Yeah I wanted it to be something different, and that somehow just reminded me of you". She bit her lip.

He smiled and put on the watch. "I think it is the most perfect inscription I have ever seen".

"Ami there is something I have to say, I hope it doesn't scare you and you don't have to respond". He grabbed both her hands and gazed into her eyes.

She could feel her heart beat like crazy, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted him to go on. "What is it Zac ?"

"Ami I know it is kind of fast, but I love you, so much it almost hurts". He kissed her knuckles softly.

She had known this would be coming, but she didn't know what to say or do, she didn't feel ready to express her feelings that clearly, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

She gently stroked his cheek. "Thank you Zac, it is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, I wish I could say it back, but it is a really hard thing for me to say".

"It is okay baby, I understand, you don't have to say anything". He smiled at her, but his eyes told her, that he had hoped.

She cupped his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes. "But I really really like you, more than I can express, so just give me a little time".

"All the time you need baby". He answered and kisses her softly, a kiss that got a lot more intense very fast.


	24. "I feel like a real bitch to be honest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami has a hard time with 3 little words

"I feel like a real bitch to be honest". Amelia sighed deeply, it was Tuesday afternoon and she was sitting in Linda's kitchen.

Linda sipped her tea and looked at her. "But you can't say it just because he does, if that isn't how you feel".

"I am not sure about me feelings, I am crazy about him, I am certainly in love with him, but saying I love you is just such a big step, especially after just 5 weeks". She rubbed her head.

Linda nodded. "I totally gets it and the fact that he is leaving in about a week has to influence you too right ?"

"Yeah it just seems so impossible, especially with me getting so much more to do now when the single is about to get released and he already has a lot of things to do, when would we ever be together ?" She said.

Linda sent her a compassionated smile. "Yeah it wouldn't be easy, but are you ready to just let him go ? Let this be just for a moment and then move on ?"

"No, I don't think so, but I am afraid how he will handle being apart, he send me three messages while I have been here, and it is the same every time I am at work". She looked at her phone as the fourth text came.

Linda got up and put water on for more tea. "Well yeah he seems a bit controlling, even though it is most just sweet things he writes, but how will he cope if he can't be away from you for an hour without writing".

"Exactly and I am afraid it will turn into something far worse when we are far apart, ending up, in him wanting to know where I am and what I do". Amelia bit her lip, she could often feel his jealousy right under the surface.

Linda poured a cup of tea. "Yeah, I mean I like Zac, But I understand your fear, it is something in the way he looks at you, he looks like he could propose at any minute".

"Don't say that please, I wouldn't know what to do if he did, hopefully he is not thinking about things like that". She was close to panic at the mere thought.

Linda sighed and sipped her tea. "I really hope not, for his own sake but he just seems so sure about his feeling and so intense about you, I actually wouldn't be surprised if he did".

"He is so intense and passionate about everything, like he can't do anything halfway, it is all or nothing with him and I could fear his reaction if he felt hurt". Amelia took a big mouthful tea.

Linda wrinkled up her forehead looking at her. "You don't think he could become aggressive or something ?"

"No no not at all, I don't think he would ever put a hand on me in anger, get mad, scream, curse and say stupid things yes, and I could fear he would go do something stupid". She ran a hand through her hair.

It was nice to talk, she didn't know why, but she had this growing feeling of driving towards a ledge with no breaks and she didn't know why.

Zac was always sweet, attentive and loving, but he had a real problem being apart from her, even for short periods of time and he texted her constantly when they were apart, always sweet messages but it was still to much.

And then the intensity, he told her several times a day, that he loved her, often with really big words and she started to feel obliged to say something back.

She felt so torn, she really cared about him, but they were running out of time and she didn't know what would happen when he left.


	25. "So that might be where the bone is buried"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rises

"When do you leave ?" It was saturday afternoon and Amelia was laying on her back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Zac was laying next to her on his side, drawing little figures on her naked body with his fingers. "Wednesday evening, it is getting way to close".

"Yeah, I guess we have to talk about this. What we will do. What we will be and so on". She had feared this talk.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. "You know I love you Ami, I will do anything to make this work".

"But how, you will be very busy back home and I will probably be very busy soon to. How will you feel not seeing me for weeks, maybe even months ?" She asked him.

She saw his eyes go misty. "I will feel terrible. I would lie if I said something else, but the alternate is worse, unless I can talk you into coming with me".

"Zac please don't do this, you know I can't, it would be way to soon and I got my work and hopefully a record deal too ". She looked at him with sad eyes.

He threw himself down on his back next to her. "I know and I get it, but some egoistic part of me just want you to throw everything else aside to be with me".

"We just have to believe that if we are meant to be, then we can make it". She rolled onto her side looking at him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah faith and beliefs is all I have to grab onto now".

"But could we just not talk about it anymore today ? I would like to have a nice evening with Linda and Kasper". She looked at him pleadingly.

She leaned over and kissed him, but he pulled away. "Of course, we got four whole days until I leave, by all means let's go have fun and ignore the reality".

"If you are going to be like that, then I think it is better if you don't go Zac, I am not in the mood for this". She said up, getting annoyed.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him. "I am so sorry, that wasn't fair baby, I am just so scared of losing you".

"Funny you seem to be working hard on pushing me away". She knew she was being a bitch, but she was angry.

He looked like a puppy getting kicked and his voice broke. "Sorry, I didn't mean it, please forgive me ?"

"It is okay, I wasn't being fair either, I just need to get out, have some fun and forget about it for a couple of hours, okay sweetie ?" She snuggled into him.

He held her close and hid his face in her hair. "Of course we will go and we will have a great time".

They went to take a shower and Zac began to soap her up and she thought he wanted sex again, but he just washed her gently and she enjoyed that it for once didn't have to end in sex.

They got dressed and drove to the city, Zac was very quiet, but at least he wasn't being negative.

"Hey sweetie, hi Zac". Linda hugged both of them before sitting down, Kasper hugged Amelia and shook Zacs hand.

They ate at an Australian restaurant called Reef'n'beef and they actually had a good time, Zac had forgot to sulk and was his usual happy self.

They decided to go to a local bar that played live music and get a couple of drinks before heading home.

And it started out cosy enough, but after three drinks Kasper made the mistake of asking what they would do now when Zac had to go home soon.

Zac had gotten some wine with the food to, and was a bit tipsy and he answered a bit harsly. "Well I don't know, Ami wont go with me and she don't think we have time to see each other".

"Zac stop that, you promised we would have a good time, let's talk about this tomorrow, this is not the time or place". Amelia shoot him a dirty look.

Zac looked at Kasper ignoring her. "But on the other hand, she doesn't love me anyway, so that might be where the bone is buried".

"Come Ami, let's go dancing, then those idiots can talk all they like, because this I am not listening to". Linda pulled Amelia with her out on the dance floor.

His comment had caused her physical pain, she already felt bad not being able to put her feelings into words and the raw pain in his voice, how much this hurt him, felt like getting hit in the guts.

She hoped he would stop it, maybe he would calm back down given a bit of space while she danced with Linda, if not he could sleep at the hotel tonight.


	26. "Well fine then, goodbye"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things kind of blows up

"Amelia ?" For a second she thought it was Zac, because the voice was so familiar, but it was Daniel her ex who suddenly stood behind her.

She looked at him, she hadn't seen him for more than a year, but he looked like himself. "What are you doing here Daniel ?"

"Hello Linda". He said, then turned to Amelia. "Just out with a couple of friends, and I spotted you, you look good girl".

She sighed, she knew him well enough to hear from his voice what he wanted. "Don't even try Daniel, I have a boyfriend, but even if I didn't you wouldn't stand a chance".

"I don't see a ring on your finger, so can't be that serious, lets dance for old times sake". He grabbed her hips.

She removed his hands, knowing that Zac would flip if he saw him touching her. "Actually it is very serious".

"I think you are just making it up to make me jealous, I doubt there is a boyfriend". He said a bit scornfully.

Linda couldn't keep quiet. "Well but there is, and he is not only handsome, he is also rich and famous, so get lost you loser".

"Oh he is ? Yeah that sounds so much like a story, why would some celebrity want Ami ?" He laughed like it was a ridiculous idea.

Amelia started to get really angry. "It is actually none of your business Daniel, just go away, I am not interested in talking to you or seeing you or anything else".

"Oh come on Ami, admit it you need a real man, someone who knows what you like and need". He grabbed her again.

She tried to get free, and she managed to, but he grabbed her arm, squeezing it hard. "Let me go Daniel, for you own sake".

"Uhh for my own sake ? Really ? What should I be afraid of ? Your invisible boyfriend ?" He pulled her towards him.

She looked at him pleadingly, trying to keep her voice calm. "I am warning you Daniel, he really don't like other men touching me".

"Ha like I .." Daniel didn't finish his sentence, it was cut short by Zacs fits connecting with his jaw, sending him sprawling.

Zac grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting his head of the floor. "Keep your fucking hands of my woman creep, you have hurt her more than enough".

Amelia knew Zac would hit Daniel again, she could see it in his eyes, and she had to stop him, not that she cared about Daniel getting his ass kicked, she was afraid Zac would get in trouble.

"Zac stop, let him go, it's enough". She grabbed Zacs arm, looking at him, pleading for him to stop.

He let go of Daniel, but he was staring at her, his eyes had gotten that strange green hue again. "Why are you defending him ? Do you still love him ?"

"Stop that Zac, I am not doing this again, stop that shit, don't take it out on me". She knew he was hurt and he was angry with Daniel, and just lashing out, but she couldn't deal with it right now.

For a moment he looked like she had slapped him, then his jaw tensed. "Well I can just leave then, so you can be alone with him".

"Yeah maybe you should go Zac, I don't think we should be talking right now". She closed her eyes, she couldn't handle one of his moods right now.

He turned away and started walking, his voice raw and a bit shaking. "Well fine then, goodbye".

She wanted to go after him, but Daniel grabbed her leg. "Let that loser leave, you can get something much better, me for instance".

"Shut the fuck up Daniel, he is a hundred time the man that you are in every way possible". She kicked his hand away and grabbed Linda, going back to there table.

She was about to panic, Zac had grabbed his jacket and left, Kasper told, she knew he was hurt and upset, but he had acted kind of stupid. "Linda what should I do ? What if he thought I meant he should leave for real ?"

"I think he needs to calm down a bit, maybe you should just go home and get some sleep, send him a message to let him know that the two of you are okay and talk tomorrow". Linda said.

Sne nodded, that sounded like a good idea, she said goodbye and got a taxi home, she was exhausted.

On her way she sent a text to Zac   
> I am so sorry babe, I was afraid you would get in trouble, and he is not worth it. I know you just wanted to protect me, lets both sleep on this and talk tomorrow okay ? And yes, I do love you <

When she got home she threw herself on the bed crying, the bed suddenly feeling cold and empty without Zac there.


	27. "But you and me, we were just for a moment"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

When Amelia woke up the next morning she had expected her phone to be full of messages from Zac, but there weren't even one, not as much as an answer to her text.

She sighed, the wise thing would probably be to wait for him to contact her, as he was the one who should be apologising, but she couldn't wait, she needed to see him, to hold him.

She tried calling him, but it went straight to the answering machine, she tried texting Joel, but he was on his way back from filming in the other end of Denmark and hadn't been at the hotel that night.

And me telling him to relax and then running in panic to his hotel, she told herself, he is probably just sleeping, he was a bit drunk last night, he must have turned of his phone.

But she couldn't stop the panic, a sneaking feeling of something bad in her stomach, telling her that she had reached the edge and still had no breaks.

She got of the metro and walked towards the hotel, her stomach felt like an empty hole, she tried calling Zac again, but still no answer, so with a feeling of dread she walked into the hotel.

She had to knock three times before the door opened, at first she thought she had gone to the wrong room, in the doorway stood a tall leggy brunette.

Amelia didn't know what to say or do, her mind was running wild rabbit trails, trying to explain this in a way that were acceptable.

"I better go now, he is in there". The woman grabbed a coat and pointed towards one of the bedroom doors, before hurrying past Amelia sending her an apologetic glance.

She closed the door and walked slowly through the room, she wanted to run away, hoping it would make this go away, keeping her from having to face the facts.

The door opened slowly when she pushed it and she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, for some reason noticing that he was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, he was staring at his phone.

"Zac ?" She was almost whispering his name, but his head snapped up, his eyes locking into hers, it was quite obvious he had been crying, his eyes were red and his cheeks still wet.

He breathed in gasping and swallowed. "Ami darling, my phone was dead, I.. I didn't get your message before now".

"Please tell me there is a good explanation for this Zac, tell me this isn't what it looks like". She felt the tears come and her legs go weak.

He hid his face in his hands and a sob escaped him, she knew that there was no going back. "I am so sorry Ami, I..I was so upset, I thought you didn't want to see me again, I thought you broke up with me, I went and got way to drunk and I.. I.."

"She let me in Zac, I know what happened, You don't have to explain". She bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood, she didn't want to cry.

He lifted his head and looked at her, then he stood up, taking a step towards her, but stopped. "I am truly sorry Ami, it is the single most stupid thing I have ever done, I was hurt and drunk, but it is in no way an excuse".

"You are right, it is no excuse, nothing can remove it or make it okay again Zac". She felt like her heart had been crushed, leaving a bleeding painful hole in its place.

He reached out for her and even though he couldn't reach her, she stepped back not even thinking about it, he sank to his knees, cradling himself, like he was trying to keep himself in one piece.

"I am sorry Zac, but I better leave now". She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't handle seeing him this broken, but she was about to fall apart to, she needed to get away.

She was about to leave, but his voice stopped her, it was so filled with pain. "Ami please, I know I can never make it okay, I know I have hurt you, I deserve nothing but your contempt".

"Zac get up please, look at me". She wasn't sure it was safe to leave him like this, she walked over and pulled him to his feet, taking him into her arms, soothing him.

Maybe she should be hating him, but she didn't, she couldn't, especially not when she saw how crushed he was, he was clutching her into him and she stroked his back gently.

"I know it is unforgivable and that it is a big cliche saying that it meant nothing, but I love you, you have to believe me". He looked at her and she didn't doubt him for a moment.

Amelia heard the door open and Joel's voice in the other room, she knew he would be safe now.

"Zac I do forgive you, I don't hate you, but you and me, we were just for a moment". She kissed him softly one last time then she turned and left.


	28. Epilogue

Amelia had been truthful when she told Zac she forgave him and she didn't hate him, she might even still love him.

But she knew they couldn't be together, the distance and their busy lives alone might very well be enough to drive them apart.

And she couldn't trust him, not when they would be so far apart, she wouldn't be able to do it for long, she had had enough of cheating from Daniel.

Even though she didn't hate him she was disappointed and so very hurt, how could he do that ? Go sleep with someone else.

She went to Linda, who sent Kasper of to a friends house and they spend the day on the couch, talking, crying and eating junk food.

He called her a couple of times and texted her, but she didn't pick up the phone and she deleted the messages without reading them and then deleted his number.

Amelia didn't see Zac again before he left, he was smart enough not to show up at her home or work, which she had feared.

Some part of her kind of hoped he would do something, that he would fight for her, but she came to the conclusion that this were for the best, she couldn't go back to him, he needed to move on.

She buried herself in work and promotion for her single, and before long she had her first record deal, it left her with a bittersweet feeling, as it would never have happened without him.

Amelie tried to avoid hearing of him or watching anything with him in it, it simply hurt to much, like putting salt into an open wound.

On the outside she kept up the facade, only Linda knew she was falling apart and she didn't even knew it all.

The first two months she cried herself to sleep every night and slept with a T-shirt he had left at her place, it smelled like him.

 

Slowly it got better though and she didn't regret meeting him, it had been an amazing adventure, but in the story of her life, she thought they had been JUST FOR A MOMENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next book in the series “Maybe forever” Will be up soon


End file.
